


The Time Traveler (Kingdom Hearts x Reader)

by Vladimira121



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Freeform, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladimira121/pseuds/Vladimira121
Summary: The reader time travels throughout all kingdom hearts and win the hearts of many characters she comes across! From the original masters, to organization 13, and the heroines of the story, she gains more than just friendship.





	1. Daybreak Town 1 (NE)

Right before you could do anything else, the master of masters placed his gloved hand over your head. Your (e/c) eyes blinked at his sudden gesture after the conversation you had. Your grip on your keyblade slightly tightened, while the other held a map of some sort. Your keyblade, unique and ancient like his ‘No Name’, was the only one of it’s kind. For it only exists once a life time. Even so, the wielder of this keyblade could never see themselves fading into the darkness, nor from existence.

He smiled through the darkness of his hood. “For as long as you travel through time, and to different worlds, you’ll always be there. Even when your light fades.”

You stared at him, wondering what he meant about your light fading. “Master, what about luxu? Is he really going to-What about the others? They don’t deserve to-!“

He stopped you with a finger to your lips. “I know what you saw, but it’s going to happen. There is no other way around it. And most of all, you can’t change anything. No matter how heart-breaking it may seem or how badly you want to make things better.” He warned. “Something very bad could happen if you meddle in too much…”

You frowned through your (f/a) mask. He removed his finger and went back to his desk, where the book of prophecies laid opened. He flipped a few pages and stopped at a page with your keyblade on it. “Time will continue to move forward, but you can always come back and relive the happy moments you shared with everyone here. But you can’t change their fate, nor the world.”

“I understand.” You murmered softly.

“Come on, don’t be so blue!” He burst out, causing you to flinch in your spot. He went and patted your shoulder in reassurance. “Even if their fates won’t change, that doesn’t mean you’ll never see them again. You’re the time traveler, you can always see and be with everyone just like always! Just don’t go telling them who or what you are and what will happen in their futures. This goes for all the friends you make as you time travel. Also, the others already know what’s going to happen, so let them do what they can for themselves.”

You smiled at him, despite yourself. “Alright, thank you.”

He tilted his head when your smile went down again. His arms shook when he thought of what to do to make you feel better, when he suddenly wrapped them around you.

“Master?” You blinked again at his suddenness.

“Don’t worry, enjoy your long life while you can. You never know when the keyblade decides that it’s time for a new owner…” He said as he gently rubbed your back.

That sent a chill down your spine. The keyblade did have a mind of its own. You never know when it would decide such a thing and leave you in a tight spot. You hoped it wouldn’t leave you in such a way. Despite his words, you knew he was trying to make you feel better. You hugged him back. “You’re right.”

He patted your back and moved to face you, tilting your head up when his fingers curled around your chin. “Smile, ok? You look much cuter that way.”

You blushed and jumped out of his arms to his surprise. Your (f/c) robe swayed along with you when you put distance between you two. He was literally taken aback from your action. “You’re just saying that…” You giggled.

“Really?! What’s the point in lying at this point?!” He threw his arms up at his point. You giggled again as he paced the room and grumbled to himself.


	2. Destiny Islands 1 (NE)

With a flash of light, you looked across the sea in front of you in awe. The vast view with the setting sun made your lips part at its beauty. After a moment, you decided to look at your given map and figure out where you’ve traveled.  
“Destiny islands…” You murmured before looking around. The beach was calm with the wind blowing from the sea. It blew against your robe, making it sway in the breeze as your hood fluttered with it.

Your eyes however, stopped at a silver haired figure looking out towards the waters. You thought of approaching the man when a cloaked figure beat you to him. You watched as it shuffled closer and talk to him. With a tilt of your head in curiosity, you decided to get closer, keeping yourself hidden.

You made your way closer to them as they spoke among themselves and waited for the cloaked figure to finish. The cloaked figure touched the figure’s hand when he held it out to your confusion. You were startled when a dark void appeared behind it before it walked inside the portal. ‘I thought only heartless came from there-!’ You thought.

You hadn’t realized, as you stared at it leave, that the man from before was walking towards you. “Who are you?” He asked.

You gasped in surprise and faced him. Your eyes searched his behind your mask as he stared at you. “You’re not from here…” He said.

“No, I’m not.” You straightened yourself up.

“Are you from the future as well?” His eerie yellow eyes watched you mysteriously.

“I can not say.” You replied after a moment. After witnessing what you saw, you thought he was rather comfortable around the cloaked figure. ‘He could be an ally of the darkness…’

He hummed, a small smile on his lips. “Is that so? Interesting…”

“Y-yeah…” You weren’t expecting that reaction. You watched him turn his back on you and face the sea. His silver hair swayed at the breeze along with your robe.

He was silent for some time before he opened his mouth. “This world, is much too small…”

You followed his gaze. “But it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

He huffed. “It gets boring watching the same thing over and over.” He turned to you, his eyes filled with interest. “Your world, what is it like?”

You faced him, wondering what to tell him without lying. “Well, it is full of light…” You said.

He stared at you, before returning to the sea. “Really now? For how long I wonder…”

You almost narrowed your eyes behind your mask. How would he know what would happen to your world? You crossed your arms. “For as long fate allows it to have.”

This grabbed his attention, and he faced you again with a playful smile. “Fate? So you’re saying, for as long fate allows it, it will eventually fall to darkness?”

“I didn’t mean that…” You replied, shifting your head down. You wondered who the cloaked figure was, thinking it probably did something to this man.

The man let out a soft chuckle. “I see. Who are you, regardless of where you come from?”

“I’m (Y/n), and that’s all I will say.” You held your head high and placed your hands behind your back as you introduced yourself.

“Well (Y/n), my name is Xehanort. If fate will allow it, our paths will cross again…” He said, looking behind you. “After all, you may be a time traveler, like that man from before…”

You blinked and followed his gaze. “Ah!” You gasped at the keyblade in your hand. It was flashing brightly. ‘It’s time?!’ You thought.

Xehanort smiled in amusement. “Until next time, (Y/n).”

You watched the light completely consume you before disappearing from his sight.


	3. Land of Departure 1 (NE)

You reappeared in a different world in the middle of the night. Your keyblade flashed away and hid itself as you looked around. You removed your mask and hood and looked towards the sky, watching a few stars shoot across. “Wow…” You whispered to yourself at the scenery.

“Hey! Who are you?” Called a voice.

You blinked and looked behind you to a boy running towards you. To your interest, he had pieces of armor over his shoulder and midsection. He stopped before you and blinked his curious blue eyes at you, looking over your clothing. “I’ve never seen you before, are you from another world?”

Your eyes widened, wondering what to tell him when you decided to say, “I’m just passing through, and you can say that.” You smiled at him.

He smiled back in excitement. “Really?! What is your world like?”

“Um…” You looked away for a moment, then faced towards the showers above.

The boy followed your gaze. “Oh! Right! I almost forgot why I came out here…” He sat down by a ledge and watched the meteor shower with you. “The meteor shower looks cool… Oh hey! Are any of those your world?” He asked over his shoulder.

You blinked at his question, then turned to him. “I wouldn’t know…”

“Yeah? I guess it would be hard to tell…” He looked back at the sky. “They all look like stars flying across the sky…” You smiled at the boy, thinking he was full of light when you heard another voice come up behind you.

“Ven, who is that?” A female voice was heard. You looked behind you and spotted a blue haired girl walking your way. She smiled kindly to you. “Hello, are you new around here?”

“I…” You began. “Sort of, I’m just passing through.”

“Oh? So, you’re not an apprentice of master Eraqus?” She tilted her head in wonder. “Then who are you?”

‘Apprentice?’ You thought to yourself. ‘They may be keyblade wielders as well…’

“She’s from another world.” Ven mentioned from where he sat. “You think you’ll be able to do that Aqua? After you pass the exam tomorrow with Terra?” He asked his friend.

“We’ll see.” She smiled gently to him. She then returned her attention to you. “My name is Aqua by the way, and his is Ventus. What’s yours?”

“I’m (Y/n). Nice to meet you.” You smiled politely.

“If you came from another world, are you a keyblade wielder as well?” Aqua asked. Your heart skipped a beat. You were told not to tell who or what you really were. Before you could answer, another voice joined in.  
“It seems tonight is a night of gathering huh?”

“Terra!” Ventus called out to the newcomer. Aqua and you turned to the male.

He walked towards the group with his hands in his pockets when he spotted you. “Who is this?”

“I’m (Y/n), nice to meet you.” You smiled in greeting.

He smiled in return. “I’m Terra, nice to meet you too. Are you here for the meteor showers as well?” He asked before glancing at the sky. “It’s quite the sight to see.”

“Yeah! You guys better watch while it’s still going on!” Ventus said before facing the showers again.

You followed their gaze and smiled softly. “It sure is a sight to see…” You admired the sky for a bit as the others conversed among themselves.

As you watched the sky, you thought about the different worlds out there you have yet to visit. You wondered if they had the same sky as the one you were looking at now. Though you don’t remember seeing a meteor shower back in Daybreak town.

“Hey (Y/n), check this out!” Ventus held up a star shaped charm in front of you. “Aqua made these for us! They’re good luck charms!”

“I see, they do look cool.” You smiled in amusement and looked towards the others. They each had their own charm, marking their friendship you believed. “You best cherish it Ventus.” You playfully poked him.

“Of course!” Ventus grinned happily.

Aqua smiled sadly at you. “Sorry, I’ll make one for you too (Y/n).”

You shook your head. “There’s no need. You made those for your friends…”

“But you’re our friend too!” Ventus poked you back.

You blinked as Aqua nodded in agreement. “That’s right, let’s be friends (Y/n).” She held out her hand to you.

You smiled, your heart beating faster as you took her hand. “Thank you.”

Terra smiled your way, though he stared with curiosity in his eyes. “You’re from another world, right? Are you a keyblade wielder?”

Aqua and Ventus faced you with the same expression.

You frowned then looked towards the ground. “I’m sorry, I can not say.”

Terra and Aqua glanced at each other as Ventus tilted his head in confusion. “You can’t? How come?”

“I…” You began when the keyblade appeared in your hand. You stared with wide eyes as it suddenly appeared and faced the others. They stared at your keyblade in awe, never seeing anything like it before. It was uniquely shaped and glittered beautifully in it’s radiance. The keyblade began to glow, signaling your time to leave. You frowned once more and faced your new friends. “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

They turned to you, but smiled happily. “Alright. We hope to see you again (Y/n).” Terra held out his hand to you.

You took it, smiling at him. “Yeah, I’ll come visit again. Good luck with your exam tomorrow, both of you.” You smiled at Aqua as well.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to have your good luck charm ready too.” She smiled in return.

“Thank you.” You nodded, feeling an aching in your chest. Despite only knowing them for the small time you spent here, you didn’t want to leave yet.

Your keyblade was flashing brightly now, and Ventus held out his hand next. “We’ll see you soon, (Y/n).”

“Yeah, see you soon.” You smiled after taking his hand. The keyblade flashed once more, taking you to another world


	4. Twilight Town 1 (NE)

Your next destination brought you to a world where a constant setting sun lite its world. “Twilight town…” You murmured to yourself as you stood atop of a clock tower, looking down at your map. You placed it away and stared at the sun. “A beautiful view here as well…”

“Oh, who are you?” A young voice startled you.

You turned to them and blinked at the blue eyed boy. He wore a cloak like the master of masters which startled you further. “Ventus?”

“What?” He tilted his head. “No, I’m Roxas.”

“Oh, sorry…” You smiled sheepishly. “I thought you were a friend of mine for a moment.”

Roxas stared at you with an ice cream in hand as you faced the sun. “Are you looking for them?”

“No, I’m not.” You shook your head. “I’m sorry, were you going to sit here? I’ll leave…”

“Wait, hang on!” He grabbed your hand as you turned to leave. You blinked at his sudden gesture and turned to him. “It’s ok, sit here, the view is better here.”

“Oh, ok.” You smiled and sat with him.

He smiled kindly and looked at his ice cream. “Have you ever tried these before? They’re called sea salt ice cream.”

You shook your head. “No, I haven’t. I’m sure it’s delicious.”

“It is, would you like one?” He asked, taking a bite.

“No thank you. I’ll try it out next time.” You smiled and faced the sun with him. “The sky looks beautiful…”

“Yeah. I come here with my friends when we aren’t busy. They should be here soon…” He looked behind him before turning to you. “By the way, what’s your name?” He asked.

“Oh, my name is (Y/n).” You smiled politely. “Nice to meet you, Roxas.”

“Nice to meet you too!” He smiled happily.

You smiled, thinking he reminded you of someone. They both shared the same cheerfulness and eyes. You looked behind him when another figure came around the corner.

They blinked their green eyes at you. They too had an ice cream in hand. “Hey Roxas, who’s this?” They asked. “You made another friend or something?”

“Axel! You’re late!” He stood up to greet him. You blinked at Axel’s words.

Axel grinned and rubbed his head. “Better late than not coming right?”

“I guess.” Roxas smiled in amusement. He motioned to you. “This is (Y/n), she’s my friend too.” He gave you closed-eye smile.

You smiled gratefully at Roxas and nodded to Axel “Hello.”

“Hey, looks like you found our secret spot. Bummer…” He teased as he sat down beside Roxas.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come here honestly…” You frowned.

“Hey, don’t sweat it! I’m only kidding!” He grinned. “Anyway, have you seen Xion?” He asked his friend.

“No, not yet.” Roxas turned to you. “Have you seen a girl with black hair and with our kind of clothes?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“I see. She’s taking a while…” Roxas murmured. “Hopefully she comes by soon.”

Axel stretched his arms. “Anyways, you’re from around here (Y/n)? I don’t think I’ve seen you before…”

You shook your head again, facing the sun. “I’m just passing through. The sky looks beautiful here.” You also thought it reminded you of the beach with Xehanort.

“Yeah, got it memorized?” Axel pointed to his temple with a wink.

You smiled in amusement. “Yeah.” Your attention went to their clothes. “Where did you get those?”

“What these?” Roxas looked down at his cloak. “The organization gave them to us.” Axel eyed your clothes in curiosity as you hummed. 'Organization?' You thought hopefully they weren’t allies to the darkness when your keyblade flashed into your hand again. Your eyes widened. ‘So soon?!’

“A keyblade?!” Roxas blinked at your blade as Axel stared in surprise. “You’re like me (Y/n)?”

“What?” You blinked at him as he revealed his keyblade. “You have one too?”

“Whoa, who exactly are you (Y/n)?” Axel raised a brow with a mysterious smile.

You frowned for a moment when it began to glow. “I’m sorry but, I have to go. It was good meeting you Roxas, Axel.” You nodded to them both.

“Already? But, you never got to meet Xion…” Roxas stood up with you.

You smiled sadly. “I’m sorry, I’ll come by again soon.”

“Promise?” He held out his hand as Axel smiled at you.

You took his hand and nodded. “Promise.” You quickly ran to go around the corner when you nearly collided with someone. “Ah! Sorry!”  
“Oh!” A girl blinked at you.

“Xion!” Roxas and Axel called out as your keyblade began to flash brightly.

“Roxas, Axel!” She blinked at them when she spotted your keyblade. “A keyblade?”

You smiled at the girl as she stared at you in surprise. “So you’re Xion…” You said before disappearing once again.


	5. Destiny Islands 2 (NE)

You once again arrived at a beach with a sun casting its light over the waters. “Am I back in Destiny islands again?” You murmured as you stared at the scene. After all your travels so far, the sky seems to catch your eye every time.

“It came from over here!” You heard yelling behind you and turned to face 3 friends running towards you. You blinked when one of them seemed so familiar. ‘Roxas?’ You thought.

“Hey! Were you the cause of the light?” Said a boy with familiar blue eyes and brown hair.

“Yeah, I think so.” You nodded.

A boy with silver hair raised a brow. “You think so?”

“You’re from a different world, aren’t you?” A girl with red hair smiled kindly your way. “I never seen you here before.”

‘How many times am I going to hear that line…’ You thought before nodding. They already saw the flashing light of your keyblade, you couldn’t deny it now. “Yeah, I’m (Y/n).”

“I’m Sora! These are my friends Riku and Kairi!” Sora introduced them.

“Hello.” You nodded to them both. ‘So, this boy’s name is Sora. Ventus and Roxas… they all share the same eyes…’ You thought in wonder.

“How did you get here?” Riku asked.

Your (e/c) eyes turned to him. “With the light.” You answered simply. It wasn’t a total lie on your part.

Riku hummed at your answer as Kairi nudged his side. “Hey, don’t go questioning her. I don’t think she’s all bad. Right?” She gave you a close-eye smile.

You smiled warmly in return. “Right.” You then noticed a bottle in Sora’s hand. “What’s that?”

Sora blinked and looked down at his hands. “Oh! The King’s message!” He glanced at you. “Sorry! But we have to go, it was good meeting you!”

You nodded with a smile. “You too, where are you going?” You asked. You were honestly curious about where he was going.

“To see king Mickey, he needs us.” He nodded with Riku before glancing at you and kairi. “We’ll see you soon!”

“Right, see you soon!” Kairi waved at them as they left. “Those too… They’ve become more reliable, saving other worlds, making more friends... It’s no wonder they’ve grown up so fast.” She giggled to herself. You glanced at her. She reminded you of Aqua, a caring sister and a beam of light in the group. You smiled when she turned to you. “So (Y/n), what world did you come from?” She asked.

You smiled wryly. “Sorry, but I can not say. But it’s a world far from here.”

“Ok, tell me about it.” She smiled. “You see, this is our world… It’s not much, but its home, and the view is beautiful.” She said as she turned to the setting sun.

You nodded in agreement. “Yeah, the view is beautiful. This place reminds me of other worlds I visited. Well, the sun does…”

She nodded with you. “Yeah, reminds me of Twilight town.”

“You’ve been to twilight town?” You asked in surprise.

She giggled at your reaction. “Is that a surprise? Well, I guess it was, how do I say this…” She hummed to herself in thought. “Like it was meant to be, like fate, to visit the other worlds. I don’t know, I guess it just happened that I end up in other places with Sora and Riku…”

You tilt your head at her. “Does that mean you’re a keyblade wielder too?”

“Keyblade wielder?” She turned to me. “Oh, I did use a keyblade to help Sora and Riku. You can say that.” She smiled gently.

You nodded then began to wonder why the keyblade has yet to make its appearance. You looked back at the sky. “My world is full of light…” You began as Kairi smiled in response. “But I don’t know for how long. I was told I had nothing to worry about since I can always go back and have fun with my friends… but knowing the fate they will soon-” you stopped when Kairi placed a hand on your shoulder. “Kairi?”

“I think, you should do as your told.” She said. “I’m sure the person who told you that, didn’t want you to feel sad or anything. They wanted you to feel happy and live forever in everyone’s hearts. That’s what I would have wanted for my friends.”

“You think so?” You looked down towards the sand. “I just thought that, everyone deserves to know what will happen to them in the future…”

She tilted her head again. “Do you know?”

You blinked, then shook your head. “No, I just mean that everyone should be prepared, that’s all.” You smiled wryly. ‘I got to be careful of what I say…’

Kairi smiled in response. “Ok, will you be staying a while? I’d like to talk with you more…”

“um…” You looked down at your hand, the keyblade flashing in appearance. You sighed with a smile. “No, I have to go.”

Kairi eyed your keyblade in surprise. “Wow, it’s a lot different than Sora’s and Riku’s.”

You chuckled as it began to glow. “It is.” You held out your hand. “I’ll see you again soon, Kairi.”

She took your hand and gave you a bright smile. “Yeah, see you soon.”

With that, the keyblade took you to another world.


	6. Daybreak Town 2 (NE)

You reappeared in Daybreak town, and stood in an alleyway leading towards the fountain square. You quickly pulled on your (f/c) (f/a) mask and walked towards it. You spotted other keyblade wielders chatting and smiling as they relaxed by the fountain.

The scene made you think of something. ‘There weren’t as many keyblade wielders where I’ve traveled so far… is it because of the war that’ll soon trample the peace we have here?’ The thought made you frown behind your mask when someone grabbed your attention.

“Master (y/n)! Are you ok?” A keyblade wielder asked with a worried look.

You blinked at a few wielders standing in front of you, wondering what you were doing spacing out in an alley way. “Ah, nothing! Um, what are you guys up to?”

They glanced at each other before shrugging. “We were just taking a break before heading off to collect lux again.”

“I see, you should relax while you can then.” You nodded. “Anyway, have fun!” You quickly waved and ran off in a different direction.

You ended up somewhere else when you spotted Ira walking by. “Ira!” You ran towards him.

He stopped and turned your way. “(Y/n), you’ve returned…”

You nodded when you stood in front of him. “Yeah, how are things here?”

“Same as usual.” He nodded in return when he glanced the way he came. “I just came from speaking with the master… “

You nodded again, knowing what their meeting was about. “Did he tell you he was going to-“

“Disappear? Dim? Fade? Yes…” Ira nodded, clenching his fist. “Also about the inevitable war… (Y/n), do you think we can stop it from happening?” He asked with a hint of hope.

You blinked at his question. “What?”

He sighed and turned to face the clock tower. “This world is full of light, the master said. He bestowed us these keyblades but, they can’t protect the world we have now. He said we have look out for what comes after the war…” He thought out loud, sharing his thoughts with you.

You stared at him. “Ira, do you think we can stop it if we tried?”

“I want to try.” He replied, turning back to you. “I don’t want to lose anyone to the darkness, nor let the light expire.”

You nodded, agreeing with him. “What did the master say when you said that?”

“Good luck.” Ira sighed.

You giggled. “That sounds like him.”

Ira smiled a little. “(Y/n), what do you think? You can travel into the future because of your keyblade right? What did the worlds look like where you’ve gone?”

You frowned behind your mask, knowing full well you aren’t supposed to reveal anything of the future. “Um, Ira, you know I can’t-“

“I know, I’m… I’m sorry.” He turned away. “I just-never mind, forget I asked that. I have things to do, I’ll see you later…” He began walking away.

You hurried and grabbed his hand. Your action made him turn back to you in surprise. “I can’t reveal what’s in the future, but I can give you my opinion. Would you be satisfied with that?”

He parted his lips. “I don’t know but, please tell me.”

“Well, I think we have nothing to worry about. They were beautiful, and bright, so were the people I met…” You told him with a bright smile. ‘Well, except for Xehanort… there was definitely something odd about him…’ You thought to yourself.

Ira hummed at your answer, then smiled. “Thank you. Don’t worry, I won’t tell the master that you told me this.”

“Hey, I didn’t do anything wrong!” You pouted playfully.

“Thanks.” Ira chuckled and held your hand back. You both shared the warmth in your hands before he let go and continued his way.

You watched him leave and held your hands. “Oh Ira…” You whispered sadly. You understood what he was thinking. You loved the world surrounding you right now, and would hate it to see it be enveloped by darkness. You too felt like you should at least try to save what you can.

Later on that night, you were watching the stars as you thought of the meteor shower back in the land of departure. You began to wonder if Aqua or Terra passed their exam, and if Ventus was ok. His eyes covered your mind as you thought of Roxas and Sora next. They all seemed awfully alike, that you couldn’t help but think they were tied in some way.

Riku popped into your mind next, then Terra. They too seemed like they resemble each other in a way. Then there was Aqua and Kairi… and Xion. They all had similarities that made your heart ache in a way. Did they know each other in some way? Then again, your keyblade tend to take you to random places in time, both far and close. This made you think of Ira next. ‘He was pretty down about the war... I understand well of how he feels, but is it possible to stop the inevitable?’

You were lost in thought when your chirithy appeared. “Good evening, Master (Y/n)!”

“Chirithy, hello.” You smiled at the small creation of your master.

“What are you thinking about?” It asked.

You looked back at the sky. “About every little thing that comes to mind I suppose…”

It hummed. “Even about Master Ira?”

You blinked and turned to it. “What makes you think that?”

“Well, you seem to cheer him up earlier… I thought you may be still worried about him.” It replied, hopping in its spot.

“I guess, I am still worried about him…” You answered honestly. “Is he ok?”

“He’s probably going through the book right now. You both should be getting sleep though. Tomorrow is a brand, new day!” It jumped happily.

You smiled in amusement. “You’re right. Let me go remind Ira of that before doing so. Thank you, chirithy.” You petted the small spirit and stood up from the roof, heading towards Ira.

The unicorn master was indeed going through the book when you found him. You shook your head with a sigh, knowing how thorough he rather be. “Ira…” You called out to him as you entered the room he was in.

He looked up from the book with a start. “(Y/n), you’re still awake?”

“Yeah, I’ll head to bed after this of course. You should too…” You smiled warmly at him.

“Right…” He looked back at the book.

You stared at him before walking closer. “Ira, I know you want to stop and save this world from the war, but I doubt you’ll find any more than you already know from the book.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, turning to you. 

You smiled in amusement and closed the book beside him. “I mean, I think you should get some rest and not read over what you already know.”

He sighed. “(Y/n), I don’t think you understand but, we’re running out of time as we speak. We don’t know when the end will come, and the darkness never rests…”

You stopped him by grabbing his hand. He was again taken aback from your action. “You’re wrong there, I do understand, and I do know. But we aren’t like the darkness, Ira. We need sleep, and sleep gives us energy to do what we need to do during the day. Now what happens when we don’t sleep?” You asked, placing your hands on your hips as you playfully questioned him.

“We don’t have energy…” He replied like a scolded child.

You patted his shoulder. “Good job! That’s the right answer! Now, what are we going to do after this conversation?”

“I get it (Y/n).” He chuckled with a shake of his head. You smiled with him when he patted your head. “Thanks again.” He said softly.

“You aren’t alone in this Ira, remember that.” You told him.

“yeah, I know.” He nodded, pulling his hand back. “Come on, lets get some sleep.” You followed him out the room after you both shared a smile.


	7. Daybreak Town 3 (NE)

The next day, you woke up with the sun shining through your window. You yawned and rubbed your eyes. ‘What will today bring?’ you wondered.

Chirithy appeared and greeted you. “Good morning Master (Y/n)!”

“Morning chirithy.” You smiled and got off your bed. “Anything new?”

“The master of masters wishes to see you! I think he wants to talk about something important…” It replied.

You hummed in thought. “Alright, thank you.”

“Anytime! I’ll let him know you’re on your way!” It said before disappearing in a puff.

You arrived in the master’s office as he looked over the book of prophecies. You wondered if he was ever going to give you a book. Although, there would be no point since you can always look into the future with your keyblade. You bowed to master. “Master.”

“Oh! Morning (Y/n)!” He stood up after flipping another page. “I got some news~”

“News?” You tilt your head.

“I just told everyone of their individual roles, well you probably already knew that...” He explained, waving an arm. “They were quite surprised by everything.”

“I don’t blame them.” You frowned a little. “Master, has Luxu already left?”

“I believe he’s still around.” He hummed. “Don’t worry, there’s still time. Worried about him?”

“Not exactly, I just don’t like the idea of you fading away…” You answered. You honestly didn’t want him to leave. Especially when we would need him more than ever when the war comes. You thought hopefully he can prevent it, even though he’s serious about not doing anything at all and focusing on the future.

The master placed his hand on your hooded head. “I know you’ll miss me, but you can always come back in time and spend more time with me...”

You sighed. “I know that, but it’s like going back to a point where nothing has progressed. I want to be able to go back and grow, not go back where nothing has changed…”

The master stared at you and patted your head once more. “I know, apparently your keyblade doesn’t grant you that ability. Wouldn’t life be more easier if it could?”

“Yeah…” You replied without a thought.

He took back his hand and paced the room. “Well, that aside, I didn’t call you here for that…” He began. “As I said, I told everyone of their roles. Knowing you, I know you’ll be offering advice on their roles.”

You gulped and looked away. “Uh, really now?”

“Yep, really.” The master nodded then turned back to you. “Let me remind you, you shouldn’t say too much and upset the balance. Time travelers are sensitive when it comes to destiny and fate…” He explained in his usual casual manner as he walked back to you. “They can change events, no matter how big or small they are. So be careful! Ok?” He bent down to your level. As he said this.

You nodded in understanding. “I understand.”

“Great! Oh, by the way, Aced may need your company. I think he went off somewhere around here.” He mentioned.

“Alright, I will.” You smiled. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon~” He waved his fingers as you left.

Chirithy appeared after you left the room and walked down a hallway. “That was quite a talk. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” You said as you continued walking quickly. “Where is Aced?”

“No idea. I suggest you follow the master’s instructions and find him around here.” It replied. “If not, maybe he went off to that spot he often visits…”

“Where is it?” You asked, looking down at it.

“Follow me!” It jumped and ran ahead.

When you arrived at the spot your chirithy spoke about, you indeed found the bear master just arriving. His body jolt in surprise. “(Y/n)? What are you doing here?”

You smiled in greeting. “Hello Aced, I came to see you.”

“T-To see me? What for?” He asked bewildered.

You held your hands. “Well, I heard you received your role, congratulations by the way. You’re basically second in command.”

“I suppose…” He muttered, walking inside the warehouse.

You tilt your head and followed him. “Are you not happy? What’s wrong?”

He stopped at a corner then turned to you. “(Y/n), do you believe Ira is worthy to be leader?”

‘Oh boy, how do I answer this?’ You thought. You fiddled with your fingers as you thought of the right words. “Um, I don’t know. I can’t say since I haven’t exactly tested him to see if he’s qualified to be leader.”

“I see…” Aced looked away in thought.

“Um, what do you think? What did the master say?” You asked.

“…He said Ira is to be leader, but my role is the most important.” He said as he looked back at you. “Ira is always thinking, and he hardly takes action. That’s why he assigned me as his right-hand man.”

You hummed. “I think the master’s right. I agree, Ira is always thinking, and he takes his time coming to decisions. The master had the right idea putting you as his right-hand man. I’m sure you’re the only one for the job too. I’m guessing the master said you’re the kind of person Ira needs to push him in the right direction?”

“Right! He did say that!” Aced nodded. “So, I understand he’s the right person for the job, but does that mean I could never…”

You went and reached up the best you could to pat his head. He blinked behind his mask and almost stepped away when you opened your mouth. “I could tell you wanted to be leader, but I don’t think the position is right for you. I don’t mean you can’t make the cut, I mean you’re more of a person to go into the battlefield instead of staying behind and letting your underlings do the fighting.”

You backed away with a smile as he stared at you with his lips parted. “Have you ever heard of a game called chess?” you asked.

“Uh, y-yes…” He nodded.

“Well, Ira is the king, I’d say Gula is the knight, Ava is the rook, Invi is the bishop and you’re the queen.” You explained.

“The queen?!” He burst out. You laughed at his reaction as he clenched his fists. “Don’t insult me!”

“No! I don’t mean it in a bad way!” You giggled and held your stomach. He sighed when you finally calmed down. “Ok, the queen can move everywhere and can do anything. That’s what I mean. The king can only do so little in his position, but the queen is the ultimate piece on the board. Get it?”

“Oh! I see what you mean now… Yes! I agree, I do believe I’m more fit for this role than anyone else.” He nodded to himself with a big smile.

You smiled in amusement. “Good! I’m counting on you Aced! As the master would have said, ‘May your heart be your guiding key’.” You placed your hand on your chest as you said this.

“Right! You too!” He walked past you with his head held high when he stopped and turned back to you quickly. He grabbed both your hands and held them between you. The strength he used was what surprised you. “Thank you, (Y/n).”

“Y-yeah, no problem.” You looked down at your joined hands. “You have some big hands Aced…” You commented as you moved your hands to cup one of his own. “Like a real bear!”

“H-Hey!” He burst out again, though he didn’t take his hand away. You giggled and smiled up to him as he smiled shyly in return.


	8. Land of departure 2 (NE)

After your talk with Aced, your keyblade had appeared afterwards, guiding you to another world. You found yourself back in the land of departure, and you immediately smiled in excitement. ‘Ventus, Aqua, Terra…’ you thought, hoping to see the first friends you made since you left Daybreak town.

“(Y/n)?” Said a familiar male voice.

You turned around and spotted Terra standing up from the staircase he sat on. “Terra!” You smiled and ran towards him.

He smiled back. “Good to see you again, and so soon.”

“Oh yeah…” You removed your hood and scratched your head sheepishly. You wondered how long ago you first spoke with the trio. “Um, how did the exam go? And where are the others?”

Terra’s smile dropped as he looked away. “I’m sure they’re still inside… And, I didn’t pass the exam.”

You frowned. “You didn’t? How come?”

“I couldn’t control the darkness within me…” He clenched his fist and sat back down. “But I know I’m strong enough to hold it back.”

You looked down. “I see…” You stood silent for a moment before looking up again. “Why don’t you prove yourself?”

He looked up. “Hm?”

You smiled. “Why don’t you prove to your master that you’re worthy? Isn’t there a mission you can do?”

Terra widened his eyes for a moment. “There may be something…”

You nodded then went to sit beside him. “Your master, what is he like?”

He smiled a little. “Master Eraqus, he’s a good master. He’s taught me everything I know about keyblade wielding."

“I see, he sounds good…” You nodded with him. “Terra, I think you should go back and ask for another chance. You never know if this is just a test to see if you would give up or not. I’m sure you’re strong enough to hold back the darkness.”

Terra smiled at you. “I guess you’re right. Thanks (Y/n).”

“Indeed, you’re a strong wielder…” Said a raspy voice.

“Master Xehanort!” Terra stood up.

‘Master… Xehanort?’ Your eyes widened, and your heart skipped a beat at the name. You turned around seeing an old man walking down the steps. His yellow eyes and silver beard reminded you of the Xehanort you met. ‘He’s here?!’

Xehanort smiled knowingly your way before smiling at Terra. “Just because you couldn’t control the darkness in your heart, doesn’t mean you can’t become an exceptional keyblade wielder. The darkness can only be channeled in its essence. Master Eraqus doesn’t understand, and refutes the power the darkness possesses.”

You narrowed your eyes at him as Terra blinked. “I see, thank you master.”

“Of course.” Xehanort nodded.

Terra smiled then turned to me. “(Y/n), this is master Xehanort. Master, this is (Y/n), she’s from another world. She’s also a keyblade wielder.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can tell.” He chuckled with a glint in his eye.

‘You didn’t have to tell him that Terra…’ You inwardly stiffened. You smiled politely. “Hello.”

Xehanort nodded in response when bells were heard from all around. You blinked at the sounds as Terra nodded to you both. “I’m going back inside. You should come too (Y/n), I’m sure my master would love to meet you.”

“I’ll follow after you in a second.” You nodded as he ran back upstairs. You looked back at Xehanort as he chuckled.

“So, the time traveler isn’t a myth after all.” He grinned as he walked around you. You felt a shiver through you as he eyed you. “I knew you were from a different world, but never expected you to be such a thing. My interest in you has grown…” He concluded as he stood in front of you.

“So, you’re a keyblade wielder now, and a master at that.” You began. “Tell me, what were your intentions just now with Terra? How can you tell him that it doesn’t matter if he can’t control the darkness in his heart? The darkness isn’t something to be careless with.”

“Indeed, I agree.” He nodded with a smile. “That is why, he can learn to control it.”

“Control the darkness?” You blinked your (e/c) eyes in disbelief. ‘What did that cloaked figure do to him?!’

Xehanort chuckled at your reaction. “You don’t understand now. But if you go back to a certain point in time, I’m sure you’ll know my true intentions. Maybe, you’ll even join me in my quest…” He held out his hand with smirk.

You gaped at him when your keyblade flashed into your hand. ‘What-?! No! I need to go see the others! I promised!’ You frowned at your thought and held the keyblade with both hands, keeping it from taking you away again.

Xehanort hummed at your keyblade and took back his hand. “It is indeed a unique keyblade, one with a mind of its own. Well, until next time, (Y/n).” He smiled mysteriously and walked into the dark void that opened behind you.

You moved away as he disappeared inside and watched the portal fade along with him. “And here I thought darkness had completely vanished after the war…” You muttered bitterly before running after Terra.


	9. Land of Departure 2 (part 2)(NE)

You were thankful the keyblade allowed you to stay longer to see your friends when you found them along with an older man in a large room. “Terra! Ventus! Aqua!” You called out to them.

“(Y/n)! You’re back so soon!” Ventus ran up to you with Aqua.

“Yeah, I wanted to see you guys again.” You smiled brightly.

“We wanted to see you too.” Aqua nodded with Ventus. She pulled out a good luck charm from her pocket, making your heartbeat quicken. “Here, this is for you.”

She handed you a (f/c) good luck charm, star-shaped like theirs, which twinkled when you held it up to a window. “Wow…” You smiled happily as you faced her. “Thank you!”

She gave you a close eye smile when she turned back to Terra and the older man. You followed her gaze as the master walked towards you. “You must be (Y/n). I’ve heard of you from my apprentices.”

“Yes, you must be Master Eraqus. I heard from Terra that you’re a good master.” You bowed in respect.

He smiled kindly. “Thank you. Now, I was just about to send my pupils on a mission…” He motioned to Terra and Aqua.

“Oh! Sorry for interrupting.” You frowned.

“Don’t worry, I was just about finished.” He shook his head then turned to Terra. “Terra, this is your chance to change my mind. Show me you are worthy for the mark of mastery.”

Terra stood up straight and bowed. “Yes master, I promise, I won’t fail again.” He nodded determinedly before leaving for his mission.

“Hey, wait, Terra!” Ventus ran after him.

You tilt your head when you glanced at Aqua. She had a slight frown on her face. “Aqua, are you worried about Terra?”

She turned to you. “Yeah, I am. Did you know he failed the exam?” She asked.

“Yeah, and why.” You nodded. “Don’t worry Aqua, I have faith that he’ll control the darkness.”

She smiled. “Yeah, me too. Still, I have to look out for him, just in case.” You nodded in understanding as she straightened herself out. “Well, I’m off. It was good seeing you again, (Y/n).”

“yeah, good luck out there.” You smiled and watched her go. You glanced at the master as he smiled kindly your way. “Master Eraqus, you raised good keyblade wielders. I know they’ll be just fine.”

“I know that well.” He nodded in agreement. “Still, make sure you don’t change anything on your travels. They will face many hardships on their journeys, in some moments they will even lose faith. For I know they are your friends, and you want to help them as much as you can, but you mustn’t involve yourself too much."

“I understand.” You nodded. “I see you already knew who I was then huh?” You rubbed your head sheepishly. 

He chuckled. “Go on now, Ventus would love your company. He won’t be going out now, so stay by his side while you can.”

“Right, thank you.” You bowed when you heard Aqua calling out Ventus’s name. Both you and the master blinked then ran outside. You spotted Aqua looking towards the sky as you caught up to her. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Ven!” Aqua turned to you.

“He mustn’t leave. You have to bring him back Aqua.” The master said quickly.

“Don’t worry master.” Aqua nodded to him. “(Y/n), see you soon.” She smiled before transforming into some armor.

At that moment, your keyblade appeared in your hand, already flashing to its fullest. “Yeah, I get it…” You whispered to it.

Master Eraqus nodded when you faced him. “You are welcomed back anytime.”

“Thank you.” You smiled as the keyblade enveloped you with light once again.


	10. The World That Never Was 1 (NE)

Your keyblade took you to a secluded round room where there seems to be nowhere out unless you had a keyblade to help you. The room was white, many tall chairs surrounded the place, except for one.

Your eyes widened at a figure sleeping on the lowest chair in the room. “Sora?” You ran towards him when an arm roughly pulled you back. “Ow!”

“Don’t interfere, (Y/n).” Said a voice that made a shiver go through you again.

You turned around and blinked at Xehanort, the younger version of him though. The black clothes he wore reminded you of Roxas and the others. “Xehanort? You’re with the organization?”

“So, you have at least heard of the organization…” He smiled to himself as he turned to you. “Yes, I am.”

You narrowed your eyes in suspicion and took back your arm. “What are you up to?”

“Whatever I am up to, its not like you can interfere, correct?” He raised a brow.

You clenched your fists and turned back to Sora. You noticed he looked much younger than the one you met before. ‘Am I in the past, or in the future?’ you thought to yourself. You can never tell since the keyblade had a mind of its own, and you must go with the flow. To this day, though you have yet to ask, you had no idea why the keyblade chooses to bring you to different worlds at various times.

“What brings you here to where the nothing gathers?” Xehanort asked. “Or did the keyblade randomly brought you here to witness something?”

“Why is Sora sleeping?” You asked in response.

You heard a chuckle behind you. “Sora is currently in the deepest pit of slumber. Here, is where my future self will make him his vessel.”

“What?!” You burst out and turned back to him. “His vessel? What are you talking about?”

Xehanort had a light smile on his face. “I have no reason to tell you, but I will say this: my future self has a task in which he needs Sora as his 13th vessel.”

You shook your head in confusion and glanced back at Sora. He looked peaceful where he sat, though he was probably there against his will. “Xehanort, why are you doing this?”

Xehanort walked in front of you, blocking you from Sora. “Whatever the reason, you can not interfere. Unless you want to upset the balance…?”

You glared but couldn’t help but frown at him. You hoped maybe, it wasn’t really Xehanort doing this, but the cloaked figure from before. “Xehanort, what did the cloaked figure say to you? What did it do to you?”

“You mean, me? I did nothing that would change my fate.” He chuckled. You nearly pouted at his words. “All that myself did was set me on my appointed path. At the time we met however, I had no idea I was talking to myself…” He closed his eyes and grabbed his chin in thought. “What do you call this? Déjà vu?”

Still confused at what he meant, you asked, “What do you mean you set yourself on your appointed path? And what do you mean ‘your future self’? Does that mean-? Ah!” You gasped in realization.

“Correct. The cloaked figure, my heartless, is able to travel through time. As I said before, he only wedge in my heart the path I must follow. Or, to be more precise, the path I was going to eventually follow.” He explained. “But don’t worry, I can only travel back in time, where I’ve been before.”

‘Wha-? How…?’ You thought in shock. From what you were taught from the master, you never heard of this happening before. You began to wonder if this new information could be found in the book of prophecies. You shook your head once again. “I don’t know what you’re getting out of this,” You looked back at him with determined eyes. “But the light will prevail! You won’t get away with this Xehanort.”

Your keyblade flashed in your hand at that moment. Xehanort’s eyes narrowed slightly as he took a stance to summon his own. “Are you really going to get in my way, (Y/n)? You should know its beyond your ability to repair your mistakes if you upset the balance…”

You shook your head as your keyblade began to glow. “Somehow, you know a bit more about me than I know about myself. As you know already, I can not meddle with the paths everyone takes, or change anything that may affect the future. But know this Xehanort, even if you wield the darkness to its fullest, the light will always prevail, no matter what.”

Xehanort chuckled at your answer. “Oh I hope so. I honestly hope our paths crosses again, (Y/n).”

You stared at him when you heard a voice call out to Sora. You blinked and glanced at a younger looking Riku running towards his friend. “Riku?” You said before the keyblade flashed you to another world.


	11. The Badlands 1(NE)

The next world didn’t lighten your spirits as you gazed upon the badlands. The wind blew through your robe as you stared aimlessly across the landscape. You clenched the keyblade in your hand. ‘Xehanort… what is his goal? Why Sora?’ You thought before frowning at the thought of your friend. How badly you wanted to help, yet knowing any meddling on your part could make things worse.

You sighed when you heard footsteps behind you. The figure, wearing a black and red bodysuit, held a keyblade that made your eyes widened. ‘That keyblade! It has the master’s eyes, like ‘No Name’s!’

“You must be (Y/n). I’ve heard about you from master Xehanort…” Said the figure. “He seems interested in you for some reason, I don’t see why though. You look like a wimpy girl that stays reading in a library.

You glared at him after eyeing his keyblade. “Says you, who are you anyways?”

“Doesn’t matter who I am,” He said as he pulled up a battle stance. “All that matters, is that Ventus won’t be seeing you anymore after I’m through with you.”

You summoned your keyblade, moving into a stance of your own. ‘I shouldn’t be getting into battles, but this guy seems serious in battling me…’ You thought as you decided to remain on the defense.

The masked figure jumped towards you, his keyblade clashing against your own as you blocked him. “Let’s see what you’re made of!”

“Such arrogance, you’re underestimating me…” You muttered and pushed him back with a force that caused him to land on his feet some distance away. “I will ask again, who are you? And who are you to Ventus?”

“That all you got?” The figure huffed before looking at his blade. “So, you at least know how to block… I’ll give you that. You aren’t a wimpy girl, but a coward…”

‘Coward?!’ You made a face.

He once again got close and attacked with greater force. You barely broke a sweat as you blocked him yet again. Over and over you blocked his quick attacks he began to throw as he tried backing you up. You gripped your keyblade and sent him flying back with more force than before.

He fell to the ground but quickly jumped back to his feet. “Not bad…” He said after standing straight. “That idiot is a pathetic version of me. He won’t last long when it’s time to come together.”

“What do you mean?” You glared and readied your blade. “You better not plan on hurting Ventus!”

“Or what? You’re going to break the rules to help your friend?” He chuckled. You clenched your keyblade as he placed his away. “Save it, there’s nothing you can do time traveler. Mind your business.”

“You-!” You began when the keyblade flashed in your hand. ‘Why now?!’ You frowned as the keyblade took you elsewhere.

You reappeared in Twilight Town and looked towards the market square from a road leading towards the clock tower. The keyblade disappeared and you clenched your fists. 'That keyblade... Who was that guy?! And Ventus… what’s going to happen to him?’ You thought sadly. You began to wonder if you did something to have his future become bad.

Before you can sink into your dark thoughts, a hand on your shoulder brought you back to the present. “Hey, if it isn’t (Y/n)…” Axel grinned as he lowered his face to your level.

You blinked at his green eyes. “Axel!”

“Glad you got my name memorized. What are you doing around here spacing out?” He asked, putting his hands back at his sides.

You lowered your gaze. “I… was thinking about someone.”

“Yeah? Who?” He asked.

You shook your head and smiled at him. “Just a friend of mine. What are you up to Axel?”

“Me and Roxas just came back from a mission. I’m getting us ice cream now. Care to join?”

You nodded happily. “Sure! I do want to try out that sea salt ice cream Roxas told me about.”

Axel blinked as you both began walking towards the market. “You never tried it? Well today’s your lucky day! I’ll get one for you and Xion too.”

“Thanks.” You smiled brightly. You decided to enjoy your time with Axel and others and hope that Ventus was okay, wherever he was. You thought you should ask your friends here about the organization, but not until after you had your ice cream. Hopefully your keyblade will give you enough time for that.


	12. Twilight Town 2 (NE)

Once you’ve gotten your ice cream, You and Axel made your way back to the clock tower. You held your own and Xion’s while Axel held his and Roxas’s. You bit into your ice cream and smiled. “This is really good! Salty, but sweet!” You said joyfully.

Axel smiled in amusement. “Look at your face, you must have been pretty down before…” You blinked at his words and looked at him. “Was it about this friend of yours? You worried about them?”

“You can say that.” You sighed. “I hope they’re ok…”

Axel hummed as he took a bite of his treat. “Believe in your friend. I guess they wouldn’t want you to feel sad.”

“You guess? What do you mean?” You bit into your ice cream next.

“Hm? What, Roxas didn’t tell you?” He raised a brow.

You stared at him. “Tell me what?”

“You’ll have to wait till we get there then.” Axel smiled mysteriously and continued munching on his treat.

When you reached the clock tower, you spotted both Xion and Roxas waiting for you. Roxas gasped and jumped to his feet. “(Y/n)! You’re back!”

“Roxas! It’s good to see you again.” You smiled. You glanced at Xion, who stared at you in wonder where she sat, and held out her ice cream. “Here Xion, this is for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” She blinked and took the treat. After Roxas grabbed his, you all sat down and ate your ice creams. Axel, Roxas, Xion and you in that order, watched the sky cast its colors as you enjoyed each other’s company. After some time, Xion looked towards you. “Um…”

“Yes?” You faced her. “Oh! My name is (Y/n). Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Xion nodded after a moment.

Roxas smiled. “She’s the the other keyblade wielder.”

“Right, your keyblade!” Xion blinked at the memory. “It wasn’t like ours…”

You smiled wryly. “No, it’s not. Even though we’re wielders of the keyblade, I’m a bit different in a way.”

“Different?” Xion tilt her head.

“Mine has a mind of its own.” You smiled sheepishly. “What about yours?”

Xion held up her hand and summoned her keyblade. It glimmered at the Twilight light. “It’s just like Roxas, I could say…”

You nodded as you stared at it. “I see.” After Xion placed it away, you decided to ask the question you wanted to ask before. “Hey Axel, what did you mean ‘you guess’ before?”

“Oh yeah, about that…” He rubbed his head sheepishly. He then faced you from where he sat at the other end. “We’re nobodies, (Y/n).”

“Nobodies?” Your frowned in confusion.

“Yeah, we exist, even though we’re not supposed to be, you know?” He explained. “We don’t have hearts, so we can’t feel or understand emotions.”

You looked down at your ice cream and took in his words, wondering what category they would fall in under light and darkness. If Xehanort is in the organization, wouldn’t they fall under darkness? But looking at Roxas, he doesn’t seem like he would join the dark side. He’s so cheerful and full of a light of his own. You narrowed your eyes in thought.

Roxas watched you curiously as Xion glanced at you once more. “Does it bother you? Who we are?”

You blinked at her words and shook your head. “No, its nothing like that.” You gave her a closed-eye smile. “Doesn’t matter who you are, we’re friends now, right?”

Axel and Roxas smiled at your answer as Xion blinked. “R-Right.” She smiled in return. “Thank you.”

“No thanks needed.” You shook your head and decided to ask another important question. “By the way, do you guys know a Xehanort among you?”

“Xehanort?” Roxas made a face at the name. Xion mirrored his face as she shook her head.

“Never heard of him.” Axel replied, finishing his ice cream. “Is he who you were worried about earlier?”

“Not in the slightest.” You grumbled before you nearly sighed in relief. ‘Ok, so they’re not allied to Xehanort. Good.’ You nodded to yourself. “So, this organization, what do you guys do?”

“Can’t tell~” Axel winked your way.

You giggled a little. “I guess not.”

“What about you (Y/n)?” Roxas asked. “Where are you from?”

“Can’t say myself.” You smiled wryly.

Axel chuckled at your answer. “Guess we all have secrets we got to keep to ourselves huh?”

Xion turned at him. “But, we’re friends right? We can tell each other anything, no matter what.”

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re going to tell anyone else.” Roxas nodded in agreement.

You briefly glanced at Axel, who had a faraway look on his face. You smiled sadly at the younger two. “I’m sure you wouldn’t tell anyone Roxas, Xion. But sometimes, there’s some secrets that can’t be told in order to protect our friends.”

Axel’s eyes widened when he turned to you as Roxas blinked. “Really? But, how come?”

“It happens sometimes,” You shrugged and finished off your ice cream. “But just always remember that we’re friends, and we care for each other, no matter how untrusting we may seem at some points.”  
The 3 stared at you with wide eyes as they thought among themselves. You stared back. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, you… I think you got the right idea.” Axel nodded to you with a satisfied smile. “That’s a good way to put it.”

Roxas nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I see what you mean.”

Xion looked down at her ice cream. “Secrets to protect your friends, huh…” She muttered to herself.

You stared at her when your keyblade appeared in your hand. You sighed. “Ah well, time for me to go.” You stood up as the others followed your silhouette with their eyes. “Thanks for the ice cream.” You smiled at Axel.

“No problem.” Axel smiled.

“Let’s meet here when you visit again (Y/n).” Roxas smiled with Xion.

“Sure.” You nodded and left the clock tower. Axel watched you go when he spotted something where you sat.

You walked towards a secluded area for the keyblade to transport you elsewhere when you heard someone calling your name. “Hey! (Y/n)!”

You turned around and blinked at Axel. “Axel? What is it?”

Axel ran to you and held up a popsicle stick. “You’re a winner.”

You looked at the stick and spotted the word ‘winner’ at the end. “Oh um, what does that mean?”

“Geez, you and Roxas said the same thing…” He shook his head in amusement. “It means you get a prize if you have this. This is rare, so you should keep it.” He held it out to you. You wrapped your hand around it and stared at it. “Don’t lose it ok?” He smirked playfully.

You smiled, then held it back to him to his surprise. “Mind holding it for me? That way, I know for sure I have to return.” You said as the keyblade began to glow brightly.

Axel opened his mouth to say something, when he sighed instead. “Alright, if you say so.” He smiled and grabbed your hand, holding the popsicle stick with you. “Let’s see each other again, (Y/n).”

“Yeah, see you soon.” You smiled.


	13. Radiant Gardens 1 (NE)

The next world was new to you. You checked your map and read the words that glowed over the top of the paper. “Radiant Gardens.” You removed your masked hood and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In the distance, you spotted someone running away while covering an eye. They seem in pain.

You squinted. ‘Are they ok?’ You followed them, hoping to be of assistance. You thought you might ask some questions if they have seen Ventus around.

When they stopped running, they collapsed on the floor, panting, and grunting in pain. Their good eye spotted you making your way towards them. “Who-? Who are you?”

“I’m (Y/n). Here, let me help.” You got to your knees and reached out to him. He eyed you warily, then shifted his eye to your clothes. You handled his face with care as you inspected his scar. He winced when you touched the edge of it. “I’m sorry.”

You pulled out some bandages and wrapped his injured eye and wound as best you could. After you finished, he smirked. “Thanks. Though I didn’t ask for help.”

“I wanted to, so there’s no need for thanks.” You replied as you stood up with him. You wondered how he came across those wounds. “What happened?”

“Just got into a fight with some kid. No biggie.” He shrugged, shifting his gaze back to your clothes. He found them odd. “You’re not from around here, am I right?”

“I’m not.” You shook your head. “Just passing through. By the way, what’s your name?”

“Braig.” He replied. He grabbed his chin, studying you again. His penetrating gaze made you feel uncomfortable. You already stood out with your clothes, you didn’t need to be reminded anymore. “You have a familiar vibe. Say, you don’t happen to know a guy name Xehanort right?”

Your eyes widened, your heart beat quickening. “Xehanort…? You know him?”

He glared for a moment. “I got to give that old man a piece of my mind. Have you seen him anywhere?”

“He’s around here? Where is he?” you asked him with an urgent look.

“I’m asking you!” He was taken aback when you grabbed his clothes. “What’s with you all of a sudden?”

Your eyes flashed in forewarning. “Braig, I know we just met, and hopefully we can become friends, but I must warn you, stay away from Xehanort!” You didn’t want any more people involve with him, despite you. “Tell me where you saw him last!”

“Down there…” He pointed to where he came from before. “Hey, do you know that kid-?”

“Thanks, Braig! Feel better!” You quickly ran before he could finish and hurried to find the old master. You ran into an underground water way and spotted the man looking over a railing. You narrowed your eyes and stomped towards him.

Xehanort looked over his shoulder and smiled in greeting. “Ah, we meet again time traveler. How have your adventures been so far?”

“Educational, but confusing.” You replied, playing along for a bit. Hopefully you could get some answers out of him. “I’m sure you have been busy. What have you been up to?”

“Been doing some… recruiting you might say.” His body turned to face you, his eyes ever gleaming in interest. “What brings you here? I doubt you find my company to your liking.”

“I wish you were, except you chose a different path.” Your reply brought a shameless smile on his face. “Someone was looking for you, that’s all. I suspect you’re the reason he’s injured in the first place.” You crossed your arms with a scowl. How many more lives was he going to ruin and intervene?

“I’m not so sure about that.” He shook his head amusingly. You wondered if he enjoyed getting a reaction from you the way he taunted you. “He brought that injury upon himself. He was battling a key-blade wielder after all.”

“You fought against-! Wait…” you stopped yourself. Braig mentioned a kid. The only key-blade wielders around that age range would be Ventus and the others. “You had Ventus fight him?”

“No, not Ventus. Terra.” Xehanort corrected you. “I was testing the darkness within him. So far, I think he’ll make a fine vessel.”

Memories flooded through your mind as you remembered his younger self saying something similar. You pursed your lips, holding back tears. “Why are you manipulating my friends? What are you planning?”

Xehanort only smirked in response before turning away. You glared at his back, pondering what he possibly needed a vessel for. No matter the reason, he wasn’t on the light’s side.  
“Xehanort, you may not remember me telling you this, but the light will prevail!” You shouted and ran off. You nearly collided with Braig when you reached the stairs. He was aiming guns at the master. Your eyes widened when your key-blade made itself appear, already blinding your face. “Wait-! Braig!”


	14. The World That Never Was 2 (NE)

You were mid-step when the key-blade transported you and you landed on your hands and knees. Wincing but pulling yourself together, you got to your feet and inspected the world around you. You nearly shuddered at the darkness of this world. You felt disconnected, like there was no hidden pathway connecting this world from another. It felt secluded. “Where am I?”

“You’re in the world that never was!” Said a familiar voice.

You looked for the voice when your heart dropped. The figure that appeared from a dark void pulled back their hood with a smirk. Their one eye gleamed in the same way Xehanort eyes you, with interest and pleasure. “Welcome kiddo, it’s been a while! Or maybe a few minutes ago, depending where you were last~”

“B-Braig-?” Your eyes were wide, a single tear trailed down your cheek. ‘What… happened to Braig… has he sided with the darkness? I thought I warned him to… Why? What has Xehanort done?’ Dark, sad thoughts swirled your mind as the man you once known as Braig walked towards you. Your knees felt weak, and your mind wasn’t able to take this.

“The name’s Xigbar now, (Y/n).” His grin was the last thing you saw before you fell unconscious.

You later woke up when you heard worried voices around you. Xion and Roxas were in the room with you. You had no idea how to feel about this, after realizing that Braig, no, Xigbar was in the organization too. With that in mind, you could only assume that your friends were unaware of being on the dark side. “Xion? Roxas?”

“(Y/n)!” They turned to you with smiles and concerned eyes. “We were worried about you. What happened?” Xion asked, getting closer to your bedside.

You sat up, recollecting your thoughts. You didn’t want to say so much, to not worry them mostly. On the other hand, you had questions. “I don’t remember. What are you guys doing here?”

“We came back from our mission when we heard other members talking about a girl who passed out outside the castle.” Roxas explained. “We came to check who it was when we found you. Are you sure you should be moving?” He asked as you stood off the bed.

You gave him a reassuring smile. “I’m fine, really. It isn’t a big deal. But, where are we exactly?” You looked out the window, seeing an eerie yellow heart in the dark sky. “It’s so dark here.”

“Well, us nobodies live here. I’d say it suits us.” Said a familiar voice. You spotted Axel leaning against the door frame, a smirk on his lips. “I heard from Demyx you guys ran here to check on the visitor…” he eyed his friends before turning to you. “I never expected it to be you. How did you end up here?”

“My key-blade brought me here. I don’t know if it was by accident or not.” You replied. You smiled seeing your friends again, although the circumstances weren’t providing a happy reunion. “By the way, who brought me here?”

“It was Xigbar, from what we heard.” Roxas explained. “Everyone was surprised when they saw him carry you here… Even more surprised when he convinced Saix to let you stay.”

“I see… I’d like to thank him, if that’s ok?” You replied after a moment. You wanted to know more of what the organization was up to, especially since it involved your new friends.

“Sure, I think he’s still around the lounge.” Axel motioned you to follow him, leading you to the said place. You examined your surroundings as you followed the trio through the white halls. How did this world come to be? It felt empty, surrounded by darkness with only the dim light of the heart above.

When you reached the lounge, you spotted Xigbar reading a newspaper, and another member there relaxing with an instrument in his arms. You had your eyes on Xigbar the entire time, studying his features. He was definitely the Braig you know. His scar, his laid-back attitude from before, and embarrassingly his lips. His good eye looked up to see you enter the room. His lips curled in a smirk. “Woke up so soon?”

“Huh?” The other member looked behind you after messing up a string. “Oh! You’re that girl from earlier!”

“Yeah, this here is (Y/n).” Axel introduced you to them, his hand on your shoulder securing you to his side. “She’s a good girl, so be nice alright?”

“I brought her in, didn’t I? I don’t think I need to be told that.” Xigbar raised a brow. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to hurt the girl who help me in the past.” He grinned, making heat flow through your cheeks. Honestly, if he could, he’d wink.

“In the past?” Roxas blinked at his words.

You walked closer, standing before him. He eyed you with amusement and, to your displeasure, with a yellow eye. “Thank you for carrying me earlier.”

“I thought I return the favor.” He shrugged carelessly.

“You knew him before this (Y/n)?” Axel asked.

You frowned a little, not wanting to reveal anything, when Xigbar suddenly stood up. You were surprised when he laid a hand on your head. “That’s right! Me and her go way back, you know? She helped me out before I joined the organization. She’s a good girl alright.”

Xion looked at you. “Is this true, (Y/n)?”

“Y-Yeah, you can say that…” You smiled sheepishly when your eyes trailed to Xigbar. He returned your gaze. With the grin growing on his face, he knew exactly what you wanted: to meet Xehanort.


	15. The World That Never Was 3 (NE)

Your friends followed you as Xigbar led you down a hall. You were quiet most of the time, thinking over your words carefully. Xion and Axel shared looks when Xigbar peeked at you from over his shoulder. He had a knowing smirk on his face before facing forward. Roxas couldn’t take the silence however and grabbed your attention. “You know, I didn’t think you could be this quiet. Are you nervous about meeting the superior?”

You smiled sheepishly over your shoulder. “No, I’m not nervous. I just don’t want to leave a bad impression.”

“What? What makes you think that? He isn’t that scary, once you get used to him.” Axel grinned.

Xion smiled a little when you giggled. “Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.”

Xigbar stopped to face the 4 of you. “Sorry guys, but lord Xemnas only wants to see the girl.”

You weren’t surprised by this, though Roxas was when he stepped forward. “Why can’t we go in too? She’s our friend.”

“Just for a small chat. She’ll be out before you know it.” Xigbar reassured them.

You placed a hand on Roxas’s shoulder. “I’ll be alright. He isn’t that scary, right?” You winked at Axel, who put a thumbs up.

Xigbar held out his hand when Roxas decided to give in. You smiled at him, he was rather sweet for someone on the dark side. Even though he probably doesn’t know it. You took hold of his hand as a dark portal opened behind him. You shivered. “Is there no other way in?”

“Maybe, but we shouldn’t keep the man waiting.” Xigbar pulled you along, leading you through the dark corridor. Your friends looked on in worry, even if they didn’t show it as you disappeared.

The darkness was suffocating to you. You never thought it was this bad since the others seem to travel here with no problem. You closed your eyes and tightened your hold on Xigbar’s hand. The man, to your surprise, returned the gesture. “How much longer?”

“What, the darkness is too much for you, time traveler?” Xigbar snickered.

“I’m serious…” You mumbled, moving closer to him. You were honestly becoming afraid. You never been through this much darkness before. You stood close to him, afraid to be lost in this gloom.

“Not much longer.” He replied, his gaze forward.

You walked further in silence, when you decided to ask, “What happened to you?” When he hummed in question, you sighed. “I thought I told you to stay away from Xehanort. Why is your eye yellow? Like his…” He no longer had brown eyes, but the eerie yellow of Xehanort’s.

Xigbar chuckled, annoying you to the core. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” You sighed when he said nothing else.

You were glad when you finally saw light. The room that was revealed made your eyes widened. You been here before. The view made your grip loosen in Xigbar’s hand. The man couldn’t hold back his grin and pulled you along. The white room with 13 chairs sent a shiver through you. You looked around, thinking you might see Sora, when a deep voice grabbed your attention.  
“Welcome, time traveler.”

You looked up when Xigbar let go of you and jumped to his chair. You have yet to blink when you stared at the superior. He smiled down at you with amusement and fascination. His eyes flickered the same way, those unnerving yellow eyes. “Xehanort?”

“Xemnas, actually.” He replied, his deep voice sending another shudder down your back. “However, I will let you on a little secret… This isn’t my vessel of a body. It belongs to someone else.”

You made a face of confusion. He had silver hair and yellow eyes, his original features. “What do you mean?”

“Use your head kiddo. I’m sure the old coot gave a hint or two before if you paid attention.” Xigbar mentioned from his seat.

You crossed your arms, giving it some thought. Something about a vessel seem to sound familiar. Then you remembered the old Xehanort saying something like that before. Your heart beat quickened. “Wait, Xehanort said something about…” Your eyes widened once more. “Terra…?”

Xigbar grinned, snapping his fingers. “There you go! I was there too when the boy became Xehanort. Yellow eyes, silver hair… he didn’t look like that Terra boy anymore!”

Xemnas floated down to your level when you fell to your knees. Tears trailed down your cheeks as you stared aimlessly in front of you. Terra, one of the first friends you made, became a vessel for Xehanort? You couldn’t believe it. You looked up at Xemnas, who got down on one knee, taunting you with his smirk.

“What will you do? Change fate and save your friend?” He asked in a low whisper.

“Why?” Your voice breaking. “Why Terra? How is that possible? What did you do? Why? Why my friend-?!" He roughly covered your mouth, your hands grabbing his wrist at the pressure he used. “Mmph!”

“There is nothing you can do, except watch the future unfold, (Y/n).” He said calmly, as if explaining to a child why they couldn’t get any candy as the others were given some.

You cried, staring at his face. Despite his eyes and hair, he did remind you of Terra. How, in the name of kingdom hearts, did he make Terra his vessel? You then remembered Sora, who was unconscious when you last saw him. Did he become a vessel too? You hoped not, as you let go of him.

You closed your eyes in defeat as he let go of your face. Instead, he grabbed your chin, facing you to him. You sniffled when he smiled softly. “You have a gift of traveling far into the future. Why don’t you join me, (Y/n)?”

“Huh?” You blinked at his sudden offer when your key blade suddenly flashed into your hand, already preparing to teleport you.

Xemnas chuckled, moving away. “I’ll give you some time to think it over.”

You gawked at him, not believing what you heard. Xemnas and Xigbar watched with smirks as you vanished from the white room, while you hoped the key blade would take you to a happier place.


	16. Haunted Mansion 1 (NE)

You were once again surrounded by white walls. Only this time, the room was smaller, with a table and large window on the side. You sniffled, wiping your face when your key blade disappeared. You had so many questions, with more reasons to worry about your friends. Terra… and maybe Sora too, have or may have become Xehanort’s vessel. The thought brought more tears, making you sob.

“Are you lonely too?” Said a soft voice.

You blinked then looked around the room. A blonde girl was sitting on a chair, with a sketch book on her lap. She gazed at you with worried, solitary eyes. “Are you ok? Who are you?”

“Oh, um…” You wiped your face again, facing her with a forced smile. “I’m (Y/n), what’s your name?”

“Namine.” She replied. She eyed you curiously, her blue eyes seem familiar. You came closer, getting a better look at her. “Are you ok? You were crying…”

You smiled embarrassedly. “Oh that, I’m okay. I was just worried about something.”

“Worried?” She tilted her head, repeating the word. You couldn’t take your eyes off her as she looked away in thought. She was memorable in a way, especially her eyes. She glanced back at you. “What were you worried about?”

“About… my friends.” You frowned, casting your eyes down. The thought of them made you sad again. How you wished you could help them, without making things worse.

Namine gave you a sad smile. “Friends huh? I wish I had friends…”

Her words startled you, causing you look at her in disbelief. “You don’t have any friends?”

She shook her head, lifting up her sketchbook. “I’m all alone here.”

You stared as she began to draw. You looked around the room, seeing pictures on the wall. You went to take a look, eyeing the pictures with a smile. The drawings were cute, especially the way they were drawn. Although, the drawings seemed recognizable as well. “I like your drawings.”

“Thank you.” She replied, not taking her eyes off the page. She placed it back on her lap, erasing something.

You peeked at her, wondering why she never decided to explore the world outside. You went to look out the window, when you realized something. The mansion was surrounded by forest, with a town just beyond it. The sky had a familiar setting sun in the distance. You were in Twilight Town!

“Where did you come from?” She asked suddenly.

You turned to her, staring back at her blue eyes. Where have you seen them before? “I came from a different world.” You said, going to sit at a chair across the table. “Why are you by yourself?”

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. Namine didn’t say anything more regarding the matter, when she changed the subject. “What is your world like?”

You smiled. “It’s a nice world, filled with light and friends I care about…” you sighed after going through a memory. “I don’t know for how long though.”

She hummed in understanding, taking a moment to find the right words. “Cherish your friends, while you still can then.”

You nodded, already knowing that. But that wasn’t as important as now. You studied Namine one more time. She seemed so lonely, being here all the time, drawing pictures of possibly people she wishes to meet. But her eyes… You gasped.

“Kairi!” you blurted out.

Namine flinched in surprise at your outburst, holding the sketchbook close. “Who?”

“Oh, nothing, just…” You went to take a closer look at her eyes. She was surprised at how close you were when you studied her. “Yeah, and Xion too… Your eyes are so much the same.” You murmured to yourself.

Namine frowned in confusion. “Oh, ok.”

You giggled, moving away. “Sorry for startling you. You just remind me of some friends of mine.”

“I see.” She frowned again, looking back at her sketchbook. Seeing her frown again had you rubbing your head in thought. It didn’t seem like she wanted to leave the mansion. How she ended up here was unknown to you. More importantly, why did she look like Xion and Kairi. You held out a hand, surprising her again. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s be friends, Namine.” You gave her a bright smile, hoping to make her feel better. “Can I draw some pictures with you?”

Her eyes sparkled before she took your hand. “Thank you! And sure!” Namine ripped a piece of paper and offered a crayon. You quickly went to pull the chair closer and sat by her. You decided to draw a picture of Terra, Ventus and Aqua, while Namine drew a picture of the both of you.

The key-blade suddenly appeared, causing a sigh from your mouth. “It’s time for me to go.” You stood up as Namine gazed at the weapon in wonder. “I’ll definitely come visit you again. Will you wait for me here?”

“Sure, I don’t mind. Come back soon, ok?” She smiled softly.

“You got it.” You nodded, closing your eyes as you left the mansion.


	17. Daybreak Town 4 (NE)

When you arrived back in daybreak town, and spotted Invi in the room you appeared in, you broke down. Invi gasped at your sudden flow of tears and ran to comfort you. After holding back while being with Namine, not wanting to worry her, you let everything out. Invi hugged and patted your back as you cried. She whispered comforting words and did her best to wipe your exposed face. “What’s wrong, (Y/n)?”

“My friends! I don’t want to lose them to the darkness!” You sobbed, wiping your face. Invi frowned behind her mask, rubbing your back affectionately. She led you to some chairs and sat both of you down. You cried a little longer, muttering words of despair when you finally ran out of tears. You sniffled, wiping your face one last time. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Are you okay now?” Invi asked softly. Her hand has yet to leave your back. She still rubbed your back to soothe you. You were glad of this, and you smiled in reassurance. Invi smiled in return. “Good. Now, I know you shouldn’t reveal what you’ve seen in the future, so why don’t we work on cheering you up?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” You nodded in agreement. Invi offered her hand, which you gladly took and followed her out the room. The hallway of the clock tower made you feel at home. Your eyes were still swollen from your weeping which worried Gula and Ava when you spotted them down the passageway. “Hello Ava, Gula.” You waved with a sheepish smile.

“(Y/n)! What happened?” Ava gasped and stood before you with Gula.

Invi glanced at you as you smiled sadly. You explained to them of your worry for your friends, and not wanting to lose them to the darkness. Gula listened and grabbed his chin in thought when you finished. “I see. I understand why you would be so depressed over this. You can’t do anything while wielding the time travelling key blade. This is saddening indeed.”

Ava held her hands before her, frowning with you. “Oh, I understand now. But (Y/n), you shouldn’t give up on them. They’re your friends. As long as they are of light, and have someone like you to guide them, although indirectly, they should be fine.”

“I agree. Although it is sad, you shouldn’t give up hope. You never know if something might change.” Invi laid a hand on your shoulder.

Gula hummed again in thought. “But, if she changes something on her own accord, she might make things worse.” You frowned at this, and Invi cleared her throat purposely at Gula. The young boy blinked behind his mask. He cleared his throat as well. “Well, losing hope is the same as losing to the darkness. Don’t give up on it. Times nowadays are growing darker, but we still have hope, despite the inevitable. Light will always exist, no matter what. So, don’t worry too much (Y/n).”

You smiled sadly with a hint of amusement. You had known Gula to be awkward in these situations. “Thanks, Gula.” You hugged his small form to his surprise and prevented him from escaping him when he squirmed in your arms. You hugged him tighter. “I am feeling depressed, you WILL accept my hug!”

“B-But why me?! Why not Ava or Invi?” He stammered, hands on your hips to push you gently away.

The female foretellers giggled behind you. “No, this is more entertaining!” Ava laughed. “See Gula? You’re making her feel better already!”

“Great job Gula.” Invi chuckled as the boy sighed, giving up. You grinned in enjoyment when he awkwardly patted your back.

-x-

“I know (Y/n), your Chirithy told me.” The master of masters said after you told him about your sadness from earlier. A slight frown was on your face when he closed the book in front of him. He stood from his chair, glancing at you from the side, then went to hug you. “Don’t be so blue. Things will get better, I promise.”

You hugged him back, with a full smile on your face. “Thank you master. I’m feeling better now though.”

“Great! Because I know you have questions about your key blade!” He jumped away in his usual playful manner. “Lay them on me, I’ll answer a few for you, my treat.”

“Well…” You looked down at your hand, summoning your key blade. It appeared, glimmering in its own radiance. “Why does it take me everywhere without my permission?”

“It has a mind of its own, (Y/n).” You could hear the smile in your master’s voice. He sat at his chair, casually crossing his legs. The movement made you snicker. “And because it has a mind, it somehow has feelings of its own too. It can also sense their wielder’s feelings and acts upon it, transporting you elsewhere.”

“Ok, but why does it take me to various times in the future?” You asked, a bit confused.

The master hummed, finding the right words. “Well, I suppose it feels like you need to see what’s going on at various places. Even meet people at different locations. But know this (Y/n)…”

The master sat upright, his voice sounding serious. You held back a shiver at the seriousness of his words. “The key blade will not allow you to interfere with people’s fates. You have a tendency of becoming quite emotional (Y/n). Which is why the key blade will teleport you elsewhere, to help remove those emotions. It will not allow you to help anyone, no matter what you feel or wish to do. As I said, it has a mind of its own, and a duty as a time travelling weapon. You may see events, but only watch them from afar. Being a part of people’s lives as you explore other worlds is a gift of wielding it, but that’s as far as it will allow you to do.”

After hearing this, you had to admit, you didn’t like how things have been turning for the worse for your friends. What’s worse, all you can do is watch them as they suffer. You nearly frowned again when the master returned to his playful self. “I can’t say why the key blade prefers sensitive people like you, but I surely like you (Y/n)! So, I definitely see why!”

“Thank you?” You smiled awkwardly. “Um, you mentioned the key blade has feelings…”

The master nodded, motioning to the blade. “That’s right. So, if you try to ask or talk to it, it should respond in its own way. It won’t always respond however, because most of the answers you’re searching for, you already know. It’s a special key blade. Though, that’s for you to find out.”

You hummed, gazing at it. You thought the key blade was unique indeed. When you smiled at it, the tip sparkled in response. You blinked in surprise, not expecting it to actually do something. “Wow.”

“Any other questions~?” The master asked in a sing song voice.

You smiled, shaking your head. “No, nothing comes to mind. Thanks for answering them.”

“No problem! Now, I’m sure you’re tired from your journey… Why don’t you relax while you’re still around? Maybe visit Aced and Ira, or even Luxu. I’m sure they’ve been missing your company.” The master patted your shoulder when he stood before you.

“I will.” You smiled merrily.


	18. Daybreak Town 5 (NE)

The next morning, after you rested well, you decided to follow up on the master’s advice and went to check on the other foretellers. Chirithy appeared beside you as you made your way to a secluded area you knew you would find Luxu. “Master (Y/n)! Good morning!” They chirped.

You smiled down through your mask at them. “Good morning. Oh, I wanted to ask you something…” You stopped to face it. It let out a startled yelp when you picked it up. “Why do you never appear whenever I travel to different worlds?” You liked your Chirithy, their company and advice were always welcomed. However, yours never appeared when you traveled.

“Oh! Um, well…” Their paws came together as they searched for the right words. “I mean, I’m always watching you. Its just so much goes on around you that I just keep myself hidden. You’re always surrounded by other people, and you look happy, so…”

You smiled softly then hugged them to you. “Aw, Chirithy… you’re my friend too. I know a lot has happened, but no matter what, you’re always by my side on my journey. I want to hear your voice more, ok?”

“Yes, Master (Y/n).” A pink hue appeared on their cheeks, causing you to giggle and cuddle it further.

When you reached a cliff overlooking daybreak town, with a good view of the clock tower, you spotted Luxu sitting on the ground, staring at it. He looked behind him. By the way he shifted, you could tell he was surprised to see you there. “(Y/n)! It’s been a while…”

“Yeah, apparently our roles have kept us apart.” You sat beside him, staring at the clock tower. He followed your gaze and sat with you in silence. After admiring it for some time, you began small talk. “About your role, I guess I won’t be seeing you around much, huh?” You faced him with a sad smile.

His hood lowered. “I guess so…”

You looked at the clock tower again. You haven’t seen Luxu much since he’s been assigned his role, as well as the others. You decided to cherish this moment. You let out a small sigh, when you heard Lux shift closer. You glanced at him.

“I’m… worried about the others. I think, they still need the master’s guidance. But he’s leaving…” Luxu muttered his uncertainties.

When Luxu said nothing more, you asked, “What will you do now?”

“I’ll stay for a bit, and watch this world as I was told to do… No matter what.” For a moment, you thought you heard a hint of sorrow in his voice. And you understood why. When the inevitable comes, it’s all he could do, the same as you.

You leaned closer to Luxu, resting your head on his shoulder. After a moment, he laid his head on yours. There was a silent bond between you two, a bond regarding your positions as foretellers. As Luxu was supposed to disappear and hide with the box and No Name, you had a duty to live on in the future, with the help of your key blade. The point was, you each had to leave behind your friends here in Daybreak town. While their world falls apart, you both live on for the sake of the light.

“I don’t want the master to leave.” You said in a low whisper. “Nor do I want this world to fade along with him.”

“Me neither.” Luxu whispered when you closed your eyes.

-x-  
After you left Luxu, you travelled back to the tower to find Ira. You found him in the foreteller’s meeting room, looking over the book of prophecies. You almost shook your head. You called out his name as you entered the room, and he lifted his head. “(Y/n)…”

“Still looking over the book?” You smiled and sat at the round table, removing your hood. You've gotten used to doing so on your travels. You noticed the master wasn’t around. “Is the master around?”

“I’m not sure.” Ira replied, closing the book. You made a face. That was odd, you began to wonder where he would have gone. Ira returned his gaze to you, although he stood silent.  
You faced him, tilting your head in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“Actually, I’d like to ask you that…” He began as he came around the table. You blinked when he brought a chair closer and sat beside you. “I heard you were crying yesterday. It worried me a little.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You cast your eyes downward, looking away. You had your hands folded on your lap. “About that, I’m fine now, really. I was just worried about something.”

“I know, but…” He looked away as well. You tilt your head again, wondering why he was acting this way. He faced you again. “You were there for me when I was feeling down before. I just thought, you would come to me when you were feeling the same…”

Your eyes widened behind your mask as you stared at him. Your lips parted, unsure how to respond to that statement. You broke into a smile, feeling your heart swell with joy. Ira cared a lot more than you thought. “Thank you but, Invi was there when I came back, then Gula and Ava came along. I didn’t want to worry you since you’ve been busy reading the book…”

Ira reached out and laid a hand on your head. You were a bit surprised at this, but you didn’t flinch away. “I know, but I’m your friend too. I’m here for you, even when I’m reading the book.” He stroked your head. “I’m glad you’re ok though.”

You smiled cheerfully. “Thank you, Ira. Honestly, you have no idea how happy this makes me feel.”

“You’re welcome.” Ira smiled, patting your head before standing up. You did the same when he asked, “By the way, have you seen the master at all today?”

You frowned. “Not at all.” This worried you a little. You hoped he wasn’t leaving so soon. You decided to look for him after you make one last stop.

-x-

You were heading to the spot Chirithy showed you where you last visited Aced. Along the way, you enjoyed the scenery and sunlight along with it. How you loved this world, your home. You approached the warehouse when you heard something shocking. “I want us to form an Alliance.”

‘Whoa, what?!’ Your heart almost stopped at those words. Alliances were forbidden by the master. You hid around the corner and listened to the conversation. You felt bad sneaking around, but it couldn’t be helped. You couldn’t believe your ears.

“Alliances are forbidden!” You heard Ava afterwards. Ava was there too? You heard another voice, which belonged to Gula. What was going on?


	19. Daybreak Town 6

You found Ava sitting by the fountain, looking gloomy. You frowned at her, then walked towards her. "Ava."

You heard her gasp before she turned around. She must have been deep in thought about everything. "(Y/n), have you... Have you heard?"

"I... I heard, I was there listening." You sat beside her, briefly glancing at the water behind you. "I'm glad you decided to keep the master's teachings."

"Yeah." Ava sighed, looking down at her lap.

You looked down at your lap as well. The conversation still bothered you. Aced formed alliances with Gula, and supposedly Invi is reporting everything to Ira, causing suspicions. Honestly, you didn't know how to go about everything. And from what you heard, the master was gone. You frowned deeply, your hands folded tighter on your lap.

Ava noticed this, and laid a hand on yours. "(Y/n)?"

"I... I don't like how the others are becoming suspicious of each other. I don't know how to help without changing anything..." You sighed again.

"I know. But, what did you think about Aced? I don't think it's a good idea to form alliances, it was strictly forbidden." Ava shook her head. "Even if the master isn't here-"

"His teachings still stand." You nodded with her. "I agree. Forming alliances, in a way, is an imbalance of power. But, I don't think Aced is tainted by darkness. What he said... It's just what he believes. I don't know, maybe there something we don't know."

You both sighed at the same time, which caused you both to giggle. Ava smiled at you. "What will you do now? Things seems to be getting hectic around here..."

"I guess I'll check on everyone else before time traveling again. I want to see my other friends, see how they're doing." You replied with a faint smile.

Ava smiled happily for you. "I'm glad you made more friends. Also, thanks for being here with me. Another key blade wielder was here earlier to cheer me up. You're both very kind."

"Ephemier right? Isn't he one of the chosen dandelions?" When she nodded, you looked towards the sky. The sun was setting. "I see. I hope your dandelions turn out to be the hope this world needs."

"I don't know if it's for this world, but for others." Ava whispered. You thought of your other friends, hoping they'll be around for a long time. But the friends you had here... When you glanced at Ava, she gave you a bright smile. "Don't worry about us. We'll always be here for you, I'm sure."

"Thank you." You smiled with her, holding hands in promise to be there for each other.

-X-

You went to visit Ira next, finding him in the master's office. It was late and he was going through the book, as expected. You smiled, entering the room. "Hello Ira."

Ira looked up, sending you a small smile. "(Y/n), you stood around?"

"Yeah, I want to see how everyone's doing before going out on an adventure again. How are you holding up?" You sat at the table, watching him close the book and straighten his back. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine. But, I take it you heard what happened..?"

"Depends on what you mean. I've been hearing a few things lately, and they weren't good so far." You frowned behind your mask.

Ira took a deep breath, then explained what happened during a meeting they had. You listened closely, though it bothered you. A traitor among them, maybe among their unions, and the nightmare snooping around...? This was concerning. When he finished, you let out another sigh. Things were getting hectic.

Ira sat at the table with you, watching you carefully. "What do you think?"

"Hm?"

He looked away. "I didn't expect it to go that way, the meeting. But this incident, I never found it in my book."

"Oh. I wouldn't know, since I don't have the book. Master never gave me one. But, I now understand where Aced got his idea from. So, this nightmare... May I see it?"

Ira held out his hand, and the nightmare appeared, rubbing his eyes. You moved closer, curiously looking over its form. It was different colored, and didn't share the same cheerful personality like the other chirithies. You poked him. The nightmare swatted you away and crossed his arms. He wasn't friendly.

The action you made had Ira smiling at your innocence. "(Y/n), what do you think?"

"He isn't friendly." You pouted, poking the nightmare again. The nightmare swatted you away, even shook his arm in annoyance.

Ira's chuckle made you look at him. "(Y/n), what will you do now? There isn't much you can do, given your position as a time traveler."

"I know, don't remind me..." You mumbled sadly, standing up to pace around.

Ira stood up with you, the nightmare vanished from his palm. "What's wrong?"

You hugged yourself, frowning at your thoughts. Was the darkness coming sooner? Was the inevitable around the corner? How did the nightmare come to be, and whose is it? Why wasn't the master around at such a crucial time? What will happen to your friends? You sighed. "I want to help, but I can't."

Ira watched you sulk, then smiled sadly. He patted your head. It reminded you of the master. "Don't sulk, it's not like you."

"I can't help it. Everyone seems to be turning on each other. Aced wants to form an alliance, Gula agreed... Invi and you are being suspected to be working together, and Ava... I'm worried the darkness will come when everyone has turned their backs on each other."

"That's not true. I wouldn't say everyone is against each other. We're just... More careful since we don't know who's tainted by darkness." Ira looked towards the book.

"But after what happened during the meeting, it looks like Aced is being targeted as the traitor. I don't think he's a traitor. He's just going about what he believes. I know it's against the master's teachings, but..." You followed his gaze.

Ira sighed. "I understand what you feel, (Y/n). I know I started the meeting wrong, and it caused them to doubt each other, I take responsibility for that." You blinked at him. "But, as I said before, this incident isn't in the book of prophecies. I'm still going through it, to see if I've missed anything. But I have yet to find anything related to this. Invi also hasn't found it in her book."

"Invi? You've spoken with her?" When he nodded, you made a mental note to visit her tomorrow. You wanted to see everyone individually before departing. "I see. So, you're saying, the one that has the incident recorded, may be the traitor?"

"I would guess so, but I'm not for certain." Ira glanced at the window. "It's late, let's get some rest."

You sulked a little, still wanting to talk a little more. Everything was still going through your head. Ira took your hand, causing heat to flare in your cheeks. "Come on, tomorrow is another day to ponder things. But tonight, we rest."

You smiled, tightening your hold on him. "Ok, thank you."

"I'm here for you (Y/n), we all are." He whispered. You smiled happily, nearly skipping beside him as you left the room together.


	20. Daybreak Town 7

You couldn't sleep. You tossed and turned for most of the night, still not being able to find rest. So much was going through your mind. You sighed, giving up and deciding to take a walk. Chirithy appeared when you opened your door. "Where are you going master?" 

"For a walk, want to come along?" You glanced at it, smiling.

"I'm always by your side, of course I'll go!" It jumped off the windowsill and ran after you. 

You walked through the sleeping town, watching the sky and counting stars. Chirithy skipped after you, trying to keep up, when it pointed somewhere. You followed it's gaze, spotting Gula walking silently around a corner.

"Master, I believe that was Master Gula..." Chirithy hugged your robe as you stared where he last was. Why he was walking around this time of night worried you. It wasn't like him. Was he not able to sleep either?

"Indeed it was." A thought came to mind, then you picked up the pace. You caught up to him, right before he could leave the alley. You grinned, then tackled him to a wall.

"Ah! What-?! (Y/n)?!" Gula gasped and nearly summoned his keyblade. Chirithy squeaked and disappeared in a puff. His yelp must have startled it.

You laughed, caging him against the wall. "Sorry! I couldn't help it! I had to do it!"

"Seriously, you almost scared me half to death (Y/n)..." He sighed, trying to calm his heartbeat.

You hummed playfully. "If that's the case, you must have been up to something REALLY suspicious then..."

Gula gaped. "That's not true!"

"I'm only messing with you, Gula!" You playfully pinched his cheek, although gently. However, you still had him caged against the wall, causing him to blush. "So? What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I could ask the same for you, but it isn't my place..." He looked away.

You tilt your head, watching his profile. He was hiding something. "Gula?"

"Hm?" He glanced at you from the side, avoiding your eyes. It bothered you. You nearly frowned at his behavior. When you said nothing, he reached out and pulled the good luck charm you had around your waist. You gasped. "What's this?"

"My good luck charm! A friend of mine from a different world made it for me~" You smiled happily, gently taking it from his hands and holding it to the sky. "If you shine it to a light, it points the way where you need to go."

"Is it accurate?" Gula turned to better inspect it. He was interested in the little trinket, in which you allowed him to take it back. "It looks nice..."

"There is a bit of magic in there, I can sense it, but I haven't tried it out." You smiled sheepishly. 

He hummed, turning it this way and that, before placing it back around your waist. "I see. That's good, (Y/n). Having connections are important."

You nodded, watching him carefully. He knew something, yet he wasn't willing to share it. It's not like you could change anything given your position, so there was no reason for him to be secretive. After a moment, Gula cleared his throat, looking elsewhere. "So um, could you...?" 

You couldn't help smiling widely at his flustered state. He was adorable. You decided to tease him a bit more. "Could I what?"

"Well, um... Move away? You're awfully... Close..." Gula fidgeted, and did his best not to meet your gaze.

You smiled gently. "Come on, Gula. You can talk to me. What's got you walking, or sneaking, around at night?"

"I'm not sneaking around! Just, I couldn't sleep..." He blurted out, then caught himself. 

You hummed in your playful suspicion, then grabbed his hand. "Me either! Let's take a walk together!"

"Hey, wait!" Gula yelped as you pulled him along.

-X-

"Isn't it pretty? The sky is always the same, no matter where I go. So beautiful and vast... No matter how much time has moved ahead, the sky always stay the same..." You told Gula as you both laid on a roof, watching the stars together. 

Gula watched the twinkling lights. "People believe them to be stars, others believe them to be other worlds... What do you think?"

You giggled, despite you. "Is it possible to believe they're both?"

"That's... I don't understand what you mean. A star is one thing, but a world is another." He turned his head to look at you. His lips parted when he saw you stare at the sky with wonder in your gentle eyes. "(Y/n)?"

You stared a little longer, collecting your thoughts. "If you really think about it, they're kind of like both. Each star is a light not tainted by darkness. They may be worlds, because light is still strong and flowing through the hearts of people. No darkness has tainted them, so they shine beautifully and bright, fighting against the darkness. Like us foretellers. We share the teachings of light, to ensure the future has not lost to the darkness... Or maybe, each star is a heart lost in the darkness, if you want to look at it that way..." You turned to him. "Does that make a little sense? It sounded clearer in my head..."

Gula smiled gently, although in amusement at your thoughts. "I think I understand now."

"Good! I told you what was in my head, now it's your turn!" You moved on your side, propping your head.

Gula gawked. "Were you trying to make me spill what's in my mind this entire time?"

Your eyes softened. Whatever he's thinking about, has really got him worried and cautious. "Do you really think I'd do that?"

Gula sighed after a moment, looking away. "No, it's not like you." You waited a little longer, then he opened his mouth. "There's a page in the book of prophecies, that isn't in the other books, which the master gave me, to find out who the traitor is."

Your eyes widened slightly. What bothered you, is that you weren't surprised. 

"It gives me one clue, but, I can't help but think it's-" you stopped him before he could say anymore.

"You don't think it's Aced do you?" You blurted out.

He sighed. "Like you said, it sounded clearer in my head."

"But, Aced hasn't fallen to darkness. He's just..." You frowned behind your mask, trying to find the right words.

Gula sighed and sat up, hugging his knees. You followed him. "That's why I couldn't sleep."

You frowned a little, watching his sulking figure. You scouted closer, your sides brushing ever slightly. Gula didn't flinch, nor moved away like usual. You went over your thoughts, as the silence between you seem to stretched. "You know, sometimes I wonder if this is all a big test to see if we trust each other."

Gula made a small noise. "If that's the case, I think we're barely getting a passing grade. Since the meeting, everyone has been looking over one's shoulder. Everyone has their own agendas, their own roles, their own beliefs. No matter what, it doesn't change the fact that the inevitable is coming. I can't trust no one, but myself at this point."

You sulked, a sad smile on your face. "Not even me, huh?" Gula whirled to face you, but you held up your hand to stop him. "It's fine, it's understandable. At this point, you can only trust yourself. That's just how it is now."

"(Y/n), that's not what I-" Gula began, when you suddenly kissed his cheek. By the way his lips parted, you could tell his eyes were as wide as saucers. "(Y/n)-"

"Gula, I only ask that you trust me when I say this: I'll always be here for you, no matter what." You had held his hand at one point, squeezing gently to prove your words.

Before he could say anything, your Chirithys appeared, startling both of you. "We're always here for you too, masters! Don't forget about us!"

"Of course not! There's no question about it!" You giggled, just before they disappeared in their puffs of smoke.

Gula cleared his throat. "Sometimes I forget they're constantly watching us..."

"Why is that?" You blinked at him. You never would have expected him to forget them.

Gula faced you, his hand squeezing back. "When I'm with you, nothing else matters. The world just... Disappears, and you and me, are the only ones left... Does that make sense?" He tilt his head. When you said nothing except grin happily, he cleared his throat, clearly flustered again. "I could try explaining it more, so that we both understand... Just give me a second to-"

"Gula! You're too cute! I understand it your logic perfectly!" You giggled.

"You didn't say anything! I thought you needed some more guidance in what I was trying to say-!" Gula blurted out as you continued to giggle and laugh. "Why are you still laughing? It wasn't even that funny! It isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry! It's just you're so flustered, I can't help wanting to tease you!" You giggled one last time, stifling your mouth to hold back.

"You're unpredictable and incorrigible sometimes, (Y/n)." Gula said with a sheepish smile. 

Even as you continued to spend time with him, your hands refused to let go of one another.


	21. Daybreak Town to The World that Never Was

The next day, you went to visit Aced at his usual spot at the warehouse. You decided to visit Invi after this, then travel to another world. As you would have expected, Aced was surprised to see you there. You smiled when he stood from a crate to greet you. "Morning Aced."

"Morning, (Y/n). What brings you here?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to visit my friend?" You smiled innocently, jumping unto a crate.

He looked to the side, lips parted in thought. "Well..."

You tilt your head. You hadn't seen him since he declared for alliances. You wondered if he would dare to ask you. You watched him a moment longer, when he turned to you. By the looks of it, he was determined about something. "(Y/n), I'm sure you already know."

"Maybe, what about it?" You held your hands over your lap, watching him carefully.

He took a deep breath. "I won't ask you to join me, for I know where you stand in your situation. But I have to ask, would you have joined me?"

He stared back at your (f/c) (f/a) mask with hope twinkling in his eyes. Your fingers twitched, before you held your hands tighter. How could you answer that question? You didn't want to let him down, nor let him think he was on his own. Before you could answer, your keyblade flashed into your hands. You both stared at the blade in surprise, as it threatened in its own way to take you away. Did it sense your troubled thoughts and wanted to help somehow?

Aced nearly grunted, then clenched his fists. "I'm sorry for putting you on the spot, (Y/n). I forgot how sensitive your keyblade is. It truly has a mind of its own."

You frowned slightly, then stood off the crate. He watched you stand before him, then flinched when you gently took his hand. "(Y/n)...?"

"Aced, I don't think you're wrong, or tainted by darkness." You declared after a moment. "You just think differently, and have your own opinion. I would understand why you would form alliances."

"Then, you-" 

You shook your head, stopping him. "But let me just say this: just because the master isn't here, doesn't mean his teachings have changed. He forbid us from forming alliances, because of an imbalance of power. However, I am wondering why you would form alliances, when everyone is already out to fight against the darkness. What makes you think we don't have a sort of alliance right now?"

Aced opened his mouth, but stopped mid-breath. You thought hopefully you got him thinking for a while, before he tries something else that may cause a misunderstanding. You squeezed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Aced, I'm glad you think we all need to come together to fight the darkness. That we should work as one instead of facing it alone. This shows you're not tainted by darkness."

He smiled a little, but said nothing else. You glanced towards the window, watching the sun shine brighter into the room. "Well, I'm going to travel again today. I'll see you later." You went to the entrance, when he called out to you.

"Wait, (Y/n)!" When he grabbed your attention, he gave you a full smile. "Thank you. I'm glad you were here today."

You smiled with a giggle. "Aw Aced! That's so sweet of you!"

"Huh? H-hey!" He gawked when you tackled his waist. "What are you doing?!"

"Giving you a bear hug silly!" You giggled again. He was fun to tease as well.

"I don't need hugs!" He grabbed your arms, gently trying to get you to let go of him.

You looked past his chest, peaking at his red cheeks behind his mask. He was looking everywhere else, but you. You smiled happily. "I'm glad I was here too, Aced. Let's talk more often, I like talking with you."

"S-sure." He grunted. You gave him another friendly squeeze, when you felt a large hand on your head. "I'll give you a bear pat instead."

"That's not a thing."

"I-its not?" Aced looked down at you with wide eyes. You couldn't help laughing at him.

-X-

You went to visit Invi, and found her walking over a bridge in the town. You ran towards her, waving an arm. "Invi! Good morning!" 

"(Y/n), good morning." She smiled beneath her scarf. You hugged her waist, squeezing her playfully. She chuckled and gently patted your back. "You're more chipper than usual. Did something happen?"

"You can say that!" You jumped away with a big grin. You were really happy. From all your visits with the other foretellers, you felt you've grown closer to them. "What about you, Invi? Where are you off to?"

"I was about to visit Ira. Have you already visited him?" She asked.

"Yeah, yesterday. You're my last visit before I travel again." You glanced at the book in her hand. "Have you read the book already?"

"Not yet. I recall the master didn't give you book, correct?" When you nodded, she hummed. "I see. I wonder why. However, I do understand why he wouldn't do that. The book of prophecies reveals a few things that may be unsettling to you. With your power, you may have an urge to change things."

You pouted at her words. Honestly, you did wonder what was inside. But at the same time, you had the ability to go into the future and see things firsthand. Which, in a way, was more fun. 

Invi patted your head. "(Y/n), why don't you go ahead and travel? I need to finish up some reports. I'm glad I got to see you before you left."

"Oh, ok. See you later, Invi." You gave her one last hug, before running off to a secluded area. 

-X-

To your surprise, you were brought to the land that never was. Only this time, you appeared in a deserted hallway. You wondered if Roxas, Xion and Axel were around, and walked down a direction. You walked until you reached an open staircase, then looked over the railing to the floors below. You thought the castle's structure was interesting, with its white walls, unique shape and silent halls. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when a hand clasped your shoulder. It caused you to flinch. "You're that girl who suddenly disappeared. What are you doing sneaking around?"

You turned to face the voice, staring back at the amber eyes of the blue haired male. He glared softly, clearly annoyed at your presence. You glared back. "I'm not sneaking around. Where did you come from anyway?"

"That is none of your concern. Again, what are you doing here?" He gripped you tighter, his glare turning harsher. 

You swatted his hand away, putting some distance between you. As you glared back, you could already tell he wasn't the type to make friends easily. "THAT is none of your concern."

The man took a step forward, when you heard a familiar voice. "Haha! I see you guys are getting along well!"

"Xigbar! Is this where you've been all this time?" The man glared up at Xigbar who was in the ceiling. You blinked at how irritated he looked. He must seriously hate Xigbar.

"Whoa there, this isn't about me~" He jumped from the pipe he sat on, and landed behind you. You watched him reveal himself from his hood, and send a grin your way. You blushed, then quickly turn away in a huff. "This here is (Y/n). Lord Xemnas doesn't mind her walking around here at all."

"Is that so? And why is that?" The man raised a brow.

"You can say, she won't be getting in the way." Xigbar grinned his signature grin with a finger his lips. The man glared in suspicion, and Xigbar went to your side to pat your head. "Come on, Saix! I mean, look at her! You think an innocent girl like her would get in the way of anything?"

You held back a groan, giving Saix a shy grin. How Xigbar thinks he can pat your head freely bothered you. Saix sighed as he turned away. "If she does, I'll be the one to deal with her." 

He left you both alone, and silence enveloped the staircase once again. Xigbar stood before you, leaning down to your level. He had a playful smile. "Hello (Y/n)."

"Braig." You muttered.

"What? I didn't hear that clearly, these old man ears are starting to get to me..." He cleaned out his ear with a pinky, then leaned his other ear towards you. "What was that kiddo?"

You pouted, then muttered, "Xigbar." 

"Ah! That's what I thought!" He chuckled, standing to his full height. "So (Y/n), what brings you here? Looking for that trio of friends?"

"Trio of-You mean Roxas and the others? Yes I am!" You nodded.

"I'm sure they're still around. I can take you to them if you want...?" He held out his hand. He had a mysterious look on his face. With his smirk and glinting eyes, he was definitely up to something.

You stared at his hand, then looked at his face. No matter what, he couldn't harm you. But you couldn't be careless. Nonetheless, you took his hand, and he grinned as he gently held your limb.


	22. Dark introductions part 1

Xigbar led you by the hand, through their empty white castle and talked about a few things that you expected he'd keep a secret. Since you weren't a nobody, or a part of their side, you'd think he keep some things confidential. But no, not with this guy. He doesn't care if you knew everyone's deepest, darkest secrets. It's amazing how much he knew about everyone. 

With another trademark smirk, he concluded another secret behind Xaldin's anger issues and why he finds 'love' a nuisance. "There you have it! Don't tell him I told you."

You had an exasperated look. He had no idea what privacy meant. "Oh, well, it's... interesting how you all had interesting live-I mean, memories before becoming a nobody." 

Xigbar nodded, failing to let go of you when you tried to. "That's right. Not much we can hold on to anymore. Not all of us can go back to the old days, you know?" He gave you a pointed look.

'What's that supposed to mean?' You thought with a scowl. You shook the thought away. "Anyways, where are the others?"

"I'm taking you to them. But first, Yo! Marluxia!" He waved towards a member who had just appeared in a flurry of petals. The way he appeared, made you wonder if he was the type to be full of himself.

With a blossom in hand, Marluxia faced you as you approached, flipping his hair with a show of his petals. "Xigbar, I'd imagine what you would want to speak with me about..." He glanced at you. "But by the looks of it, you've ensnared a beauty to your side."

You blushed at his words. He's a charmer as well. Xigbar couldn't help his grin, then pulled you closer to his side like you were the best of pals. "You're interested in her too, huh? Lord Xemnas find her interesting as well. I think he might want to recruit her too." 

Marluxia smiled faintly, the blossom disappearing from his hand. "I'd be surprised. What's a flower like her doing in here anyways?"

"She's looking for her friends, Roxas, Axel and Xion." Xigbar explained.

Marluxia raised a brow, shifting his gaze back to you. "You've made 'friends' with those 3? Although, I've heard they've been around each other a lot." Marluxia closed his eyes in thought.

You wondered why he said it like that. Are the nobodies not allowed to have friends? "Have you seen them?" You asked. 

"I have not. I'm sure Xigbar will show you the way though." Marluxia motioned to him.

You made a noise in the back of your throat, glancing at the male. You were impatient to see your friends. You were starting to wonder if he could just teleport you through the darkness if the way was quicker. Then again, you didn't want to go through that endless gloom again. The thought sent shivers down your spin. You sighed. "Ok, never mind, thanks. Come on, Xigbar."

"Alright, we're heading out. See ya!" Xigbar walked past him, dragging you along. 

Before you could walk past the pink haired male, he laid a gentle limb over your shoulder. You stopped, along with Xigbar. Marluxia summoned a flower, then lowered it to your eye level. He had a small, teasing smile. A kind that indicates you wouldn't see the last of him. "Though our meeting was short, I look forward to seeing you again, (Y/n)."

You took the blossom, smiling and trying not to blush any further. You thought you heard Xigbar mutter something, before being pulled again. As you sniffed the flower, the scent making you smile, you wondered how Marluxia knew your name.

-X-

Xigbar led you into the lounge, where you found the guitar fellow again cowering before a blonde girl. By the looks of it, she was irritated with shocking knives in her hand. "Well?! Want to explain what you were doing in there?!"

"I didn't mean to barge in-! Hey! That girl!" The boy spotted you with wide eyes, then hurried to your side after the girl was distracted. His guitar disappeared before he clung to your arm. "Please save me!" 

"What?" You blinked, glancing at the girl again. She was in no mood, yet she was curious in seeing you there.

Xigbar grinned at the two. "What's going on here?"

"She tried to kill me!" The boy whimpered. His eyes traveled to yours. "Hey, you've helped Xigbar before right? Mind helping me too?"

"Uh, well, he was injured-" You began.

"Please! I don't wanna get injured!" He whined.

You sweat-dropped. He wasn't like the other members. You could already tell he wasn't reliable in battle. "I can try."

"We'll see about that." The girl approached you. Xigbar moved away to better watch the scene. "Who are you anyways? You don't seem to be a member of the organization."

"No, I'm not. I'm actually looking for some friends of mine." You glanced at Xigbar, who smirked in response, then glanced at the boy behind you. "But, what's going with you and... uh, what's your name?" You asked the boy.

He blinked. "Huh? Oh! Name's Demyx!" He smiled.

You smiled in return. "Nice to meet you Demyx."

The girl rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business. But if you really must know, Demyx was in the wrong bathroom."

You gawked, stepping away from Demyx to face him. "You went into the girl's bathroom?!"

"I didn't mean to-! Wait, who's side are you on?" Demyx frowned in exasperation.

"That's the 3rd time this week you've done it, idiot!" Crackles of electricity flowed through the girl's hair in anger. She had summon 3 more knives, ready to throw them at him.

Part of you wanted to move out the way and find your friends. But knowing you couldn't leave a damsel-You mean, a poor soul in need, was out of the question. You sighed and stood before him, shielding him from her. You heard him squeal in relief. "Leave him be. As you said, he's an idiot. He can't help his nature."

Xigbar chuckled, as Demyx made a noise in astonishment. The girl glared at you. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here? You don't belong here girly. So beat it! I've got a peeping tom to deal with..."

"Peeping tom?!" Demyx gawked.

"Not one day can pass without you throwing a fit, Larxene. Honestly, can't you go anywhere else with that horrid attitude?" Another voice chimed in.

You all faced a long haired male with deep green eyes, as he entered the hall with an annoyed look. When the man looked at you, his eyes widened in curiosity and surprise. "My, who is this interesting specimen?"

"Who, me?" You pointed to yourself, even though it was obvious he was staring at you the entire time. Larxene made a comment about him leaving his underground lab/dungeon, as he walked briskly towards you.

"Indeed." He grinned when he stood before you. He lowered himself to better inspect you and your clothes. His eyes roamed over you like you were the only one of your kind. Well, according to this world, you technically were. "Where, dare I say, are you from?"

"A world far from here." You nearly chuckled at the way his eyes sparkled at the sight of you. Although it was a creepy in a sense. "Um, who are you?"

"Ah, forgive my eager curiosity. My name is Vexen, number 4 of the organization. A pleasure to meet you my dear." He introduced himself, taking your hand and kissing the back of it. 

"Ah, nice to meet you too." You smiled, hiding your surprise at his gentlemanly gesture, albeit sweet. However...

"Whoa, what?!"

"Whaaaat?!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Vexen knows how to be a gentlemen?"

"He left his lab?" Axel was the last to be heard from everyone's surprise. 

You glanced at your trio of friends as they walked into the scene and smiled brightly. "Axel! Roxas! Xion!" You ran towards them, giving them big hugs.

Roxas laughed when he got his hug, and sheepishly rubbed his head. A pink hue appeared on his cheeks. "Hey (Y/n)! It's good to see you again!"

When you hugged Axel, you blushed when he held you a bit longer. He leaned close to whisper in your ear. "Want to claim your prize later on?"

It took a moment for you to remember, then you nodded against him. "Sure." 

"We were worried about you. We're glad you're ok." Xion hugged you back with a kind smile.

When you moved away, you gave her a look. "Worried? Why for? I'm okay, see?" You spun around in your robe. You heard Vexen comment on the clothes, as Larxene left the place muttering how annoying it was to see everyone being 'chummy'.

Xion giggled softly. "I see that. It's just..." She had a worried look on her face. "When you left to see Xemnas, you were there for a while."

"She met Xemnas?" Demyx commented behind you. You wondered not why he was still behind you.

You stared at her as your mind wandered. How much time has past since you last been here? You glanced at Xigbar, who was sitting casually and comfortably on the couch with his arms outstretched over the pillows. He smirked faintly, watching everyone from behind the scenes. 

"Yeah, we thought maybe he did something traumatizing." Roxas frowned with her.

You shook your head after Axel gave you a questioning look to spill the beans. "Don't worry. I just had a long talk with him. I think he wants me to join your team or something."

Roxas's and Xion's eyes widened in excitement. "Really?!" 

You smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's nothing really."

"That's surprising, yet not surprising..." Axel muttered to himself.

Before you could comment on that, another member appeared with a large man beside him. Your eyes widened at how big he was. The smaller male however, nearly made you giggle at his hairstyle. You almost wanted to go over there and comb his hair out of his face. The small male spotted everyone and hummed. "Oh? Have you all already heard?"

"Heard what?" Roxas turned to him.

"Lord Xemnas called for everyone to a meeting. He says he wanted to introduce a new member." The small male explained.


End file.
